Réminiscences
by Saturne
Summary: John décide de s'éloigner quelques temps de Baker Street pour enquêter seul sur une affaire que Sherlock refuse de traiter. Mais peut-être que squatter chez Harry n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit... Saison 2, pre-Reichenbach


**Titre :** Réminiscences

**Auteur :** Saturne

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, brillamment adaptés par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Merci à eux !

**Pairing :** Léger John/Sherlock, mais seulement sous-entendu, comme dans la série. Si vous voulez vous mettre des œillères, vous pouvez prétendre que ce n'est que de l'amitié, mais nous savons toutes qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ! Johnlock forever !

**Résumé :** John décide de s'éloigner quelques temps de Baker Street pour enquêter seul sur une affaire que Sherlock refuse de traiter. Mais peut-être que squatter chez Harry n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit...

**Remarques :** Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction. Avant de regarder la série Sherlock, je ne m'étais jamais intéressée aux intrigues policières. J'ai toutefois essayé de créer ma propre intrigue, mais soyez indulgents si vous la trouvez bancale, je débute ! De plus, je précise que je ne connais pas du tout Londres et encore moins l'armée britannique. Je ne fais que me fier à mon imagination.

J'ai écrit cette histoire suite à un défi de Dupond et Dupont qui a aussi lu et commenté patiemment chaque ligne du texte. Je la remercie bien bas ! Sans elle, cette fanfiction n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

L'histoire est en trois chapitres, chacun d'un point de vue différent.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 – John**

**oOo**

_**221B Baker Street – Mercredi, 16h26**_

« Barbant.

Interrompu au beau milieu de sa phrase, Bill releva les yeux de la tasse qu'il tenait entre ses mains sans y avoir encore trempé les lèvres. La vapeur du thé dansait en légères volutes devant ses yeux noisette.

- Sherlock, articula John d'une voix tendue en fusillant son colocataire du regard.

Il s'y était attendu. A vrai dire, il était même surpris que Sherlock ait écouté Bill exposer son problème plus de deux minutes.

- Quoi, John ? Je veux bien faire des efforts, mais ça ne vaut même pas un deux. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec quelque chose d'aussi banal !

- Banal ? Un homme tué d'une balle dans la tête dans son appartement fermé, sans aucun témoin ? C'est banal, ça ? répliqua John en posant sans douceur sa tasse sur la table.

Sherlock poussa un long soupir agacé, puis se leva avec humeur en indiquant du doigt les photos que Bill lui avait fait examiner.

- Étant donné qu'il était déprimé depuis sa rupture avec sa petite amie, qu'il était un jeune militaire, ce qui signifie traumatisme et remords possibles, que son arme était dans sa main, ah et qu'au passage il a laissé un message d'adieu à sa mère, je crois que c'est évident même pour le dernier des imbéciles qu'il s'agit d'un bête et _banal_ suicide. Affaire résolue.

Sur ces mots, Sherlock saisit théâtralement son violon et le cala contre son cou comme pour signifier que la conversation était close.

John se leva à son tour, les poings serrés et les lèvres pincées.

- Sherlock. Tu n'as aucune affaire depuis trois jours ! Je ne te demande pourtant pas grand-chose... d'ailleurs, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé avant aujourd'hui ! Bill est mon ami et tu as le temps et les moyens de lui venir en...

- Pas mon domaine. C'est d'un psychologue dont il a besoin, pas d'un détective.

L'archet glissa sur les cordes et un doux son emplit la pièce, étrangement bien assorti au visage empreint d'ennui du détective.

John sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

- Sherlock. S'il te plaît, articula-t-il entre ses dents.

L'archet entre ses doigts fins s'immobilisa, et Sherlock glissa ses yeux clairs vers son seul ami, puis vers Bill, toujours assis sur son fauteuil avec sa tasse entre ses mains. Le jeune homme les regardait tous les deux tour à tour et suivait leur échange comme s'il s'agissait d'un match de tennis.

- Pour moi, ajouta John d'un ton suppliant, tentant le tout pour le tout.

Sherlock détailla John des pieds à la tête, probablement en train de déduire quelque chose en rapport avec lui. Le médecin tenta de lui envoyer son regard le plus déterminé possible. La tension dans la pièce était palpable et le silence écrasant.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit leur échange de regard. Bill s'était levé et posait sa tasse encore pleine sur la table.

- Laisse tomber, John. On aura essayé. Sherlock, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps. Je lis le blog de John, j'aurais dû me douter que ça ne vous intéresserait pas. C'est de ma faute. »

Sherlock haussa les sourcils bien haut en jetant un regard entendu à John. Comme pour lui dire _'tu vois ? Même lui reconnaît que ce cas est sans intérêt'_.

John poussa un soupir abattu et accompagna vers la sortie Bill qui enfilait sa veste. Il descendit les escaliers avec lui, les sourcils froncés et la démarche raide.

« Bill, je suis désolé que tu sois venu pour rien. Mais je vais tout faire pour qu'il change d'avis. Je te dois bien ça...

Bill lui envoya un regard compréhensif mais lourd de résignation.

- Tu sais, je ne vous aurais pas embêtés avec ça si je n'étais pas sûr et certain qu'Andy ne se serait jamais suicidé. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. _Jamais_.

- Je sais, je sais, Bill, je...

John baissa les yeux et déglutit alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte. Il l'ouvrit pour laisser sortir le jeune homme qui était à la fois un soldat, un infirmier et un ami, et ajouta d'une voix ferme :

- Je le ferai changer d'avis. Ou bien je mènerai l'enquête tout seul s'il le faut. Mais je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

Bill se contenta d'un pauvre sourire forcé et s'éloigna dans la rue Baker Street, les épaules voûtées.

John le regarda marcher, des souvenirs de la guerre lui remontant à la gorge. Il sentait presque l'odeur du sang, de la poudre, de la sueur âcre... Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il permettait à son esprit de s'aventurer sur ces contrées. Comme l'avait dit Mycroft, la vie avec Sherlock, c'était comme un champ de bataille. Ça ne lui laissait ni le temps ni l'envie de ressasser le passé.

La silhouette solitaire de Bill disparut au coin de la rue.

_Le canon du fusil pressé contre sa tempe. La douleur lancinante dans son épaule gauche. L'écho des détonations qui résonne dans ses oreilles. Le sang chaud coule lentement le long de son bras, sur son torse, son uniforme se teint de rouge. Il est à terre, à genoux, et l'homme devant lui projette une ombre menaçante qui l'engloutit complètement._

_Le soleil brille et caresse la terre de ses doux rayons. Le ciel est d'un bleu saisissant. C'est une si belle journée. Personne ne devrait mourir en une si belle journée._

_La troupe de reconnaissance. Leurs corps étalés au sol autour de lui. Ils ont été pris par surprise. Une embuscade. Une fusillade. Un massacre. Certains agonisent au sol, essayent de retenir leurs entrailles. L'odeur du sang. Quelques minutes plus tôt ils vivaient, respiraient, ne savaient pas leur mort si proche._

_Des coups de feu. Ils les achèvent un par un, comme des chiens._

_Le sol aride boit avidement le liquide sombre._

_Ça va être son tour._

_Tout ce qu'il entend, c'est sa propre respiration saccadée, les battements assourdissants de son cœur, et le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles._

_« Je vous en supplie... Ne me tuez pas, laissez-moi vivre... »_

_Le canon s'appuie plus fort sur sa tempe. Les hommes parlent entre eux. Il ne comprend pas un mot. Comprennent-ils seulement l'anglais ?_

_« Oh mon Dieu... » gémit-il tout bas en fermant les yeux très fort. Sa voix tremble. Il va être réduit à néant._

_Mourir._

_Son corps se couvre d'une sueur glacée. Il ne veut pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Pas avec cette terreur qui lui lacère les entrailles. Pas à genoux et impuissant, au milieu de nulle part. Pas après avoir échappé tant de fois à la mort face à des ennemis plus nombreux et mieux armés._

_Soudain, l'homme devant lui s'effondre comme un pantin dont on aurait tranché les fils._

_Un trou sanglant entre ses deux yeux._

_Précision chirurgicale._

_Il retient sa respiration, les sens aiguisés. Sa dernière heure n'est peut-être pas encore venue._

_Un deuxième homme est abattu. Pris par surprise, les talibans commencent à comprendre que quelqu'un leur tire dessus. L'adrénaline enflamme ses veines, et malgré la douleur intense dans son épaule gauche, il saisit le corps de celui qui tenait sa vie au bout de son fusil quelques secondes plus tôt, et l'utilise comme bouclier. De son bras valide, il saisit l'arme du mort et se met lui aussi à arroser les ennemis de balles. Vite. Survivre. Tuer l'autre avant qu'il ne vous tue. C'est grisant. Il ne va pas mourir. Pas aujourd'hui._

_Le silence tombe. Le soleil caresse sa joue._

_Ils sont tous morts. Il est sauvé. Il laisse tomber le corps qui lui a servi de bouclier à terre. Et se tourne vers l'endroit d'où venaient les balles salvatrices. Un jeune homme brun sort de derrière un muret, l'air fier de lui et presque malicieux. Son bras est cerclé d'un bandeau blanc orné d'une croix rouge, tout comme lui. Il porte en bandoulière son arme et un kit de premier secours. Son casque bien vissé sur sa tête ombrage son visage couvert de poudre et de poussière. Il s'approche avec de petites foulées et s'arrête pile devant lui, bien droit, et effectue le salut militaire sans cesser de sourire._

_« Soldat et infirmier Murray pour vous servir, Capitaine. Bill Murray, comme l'acteur, m'sieur. »_

Oui. John lui devait bien ça, et même mille fois plus.

Le médecin remonta dans l'appartement d'un pas assuré, bien décidé à faire céder cette tête de mule de Sherlock.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, Sherlock était au téléphone, son violon abandonné sur le fauteuil, le regard fixe et concentré.

« On arrive tout de suite, conclut-il et raccrocha avant d'adresser un large sourire à John, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Comme si rejeter l'affaire de Bill n'était qu'une broutille sans intérêt et sans conséquences. Eh bien il se trompait.

- C'était Lestrade. Un meurtre sanglant dans une bibliothèque privée. Il était temps ! Viens, John, dépêchons-nous avant qu'Anderson gâche toutes les preuves.

Sherlock parlait tout en enfilant son manteau et en nouant son écharpe, se précipitant déjà vers l'escalier comme un gamin le matin de Noël.

- Sherlock, attends ! Pour l'affaire de Bill...

Mais Sherlock ne l'écoutait déjà plus et dévalait les escaliers en lançant joyeusement :

- Mrs Hudson ! Enfin un meurtre ! Nous rentrerons tard ! »

John n'avait pas tellement le choix. Avec un grognement de frustration il descendit à son tour les escaliers avant que Sherlock ne monte dans un taxi sans lui.

**oOo**

_**17-19 Oxford Street – Mercredi, 17h03**_

« Vous êtes arrivés, messieurs. » trancha la voix du chauffeur de taxi, interrompant l'argumentaire que John avait mis en place pour tenter de convaincre Sherlock. Il n'avait pas cessé d'essayer d'intéresser le détective à l'affaire de Bill par tous les moyens, de la psychologie inversée au chantage affectif et la flatterie, en passant par la provocation (qui sait, remettre en question son intelligence pourrait le pousser à réagir dans le sens voulu ?) et le défi. Mais rien à faire, Sherlock n'avait pas bronché une seule fois. Parler à un mur aurait été plus productif.

Le taxi s'arrêta près du trottoir en un crissement de pneus. Le détective leva brusquement les yeux de son portable sur lequel il n'avait pas cessé de tapoter pendant toute la durée du trajet, et jeta un œil dehors, comme s'il sortait d'une profonde réflexion. Le soir commençait déjà à tomber. Les gyrophares de la police lançaient des lumières rouges et bleues dans la légère bruine qui flottait, comme en apesanteur.

Sherlock adressa un bref sourire à John et quitta le véhicule à la hâte, visiblement impatient de découvrir la scène du crime. Jurant dans sa barbe, John paya la course et s'extirpa à son tour de la voiture, rejoignant Sherlock en quelques grandes enjambées.

« Est-ce que tu m'as écouté au moins, Sherlock ?

- Mh ? Au début oui, un peu, dit Sherlock d'un air peu intéressé alors qu'ils approchaient des voitures de police et des bandes de sécurité jaunes qui délimitaient le périmètre.

- Quoi ? » s'exclama John, offusqué.

Ça faisait donc dix minutes qu'il se fatiguait dans le vide ? Mais après tout, pourquoi était-il si surpris ? Sherlock ne s'adressait à lui ou ne l'écoutait que lorsqu'il en avait envie.

Sally Donovan qui venait de les repérer s'avança vers eux avec son petit sourire hypocrite habituel. Ses talons claquaient en rythme sur le béton sombre et trempé. Elle portait une veste noire bien coupée par-dessus son chemisier, et une jupe d'un rouge foncé. La bruine avait humidifié ses cheveux où perlaient de petites gouttes d'eau. Sans prendre la peine de les saluer, elle porta son talkie-walkie à son visage et lâcha sèchement :

« Le taré est arrivé.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Sally.

Sally abaissa sa main et ignora Sherlock pour poser ses yeux sur John d'un air faussement aimable.

- Encore à le coller ? Il vous paye ou vous êtes juste masochiste ?

- Anderson est au courant ?

John qui avait été sur le point de répondre, ferma la bouche et jeta un regard en coin à Sherlock qui toisait Sally avec un petit air satisfait. Le sergent fronça les sourcils d'un air interloqué et répliqua d'un ton agressif :

- De quoi ?

- Oh, donc il ne sait pas ? Intéressant.

- De quoi tu parles, Sherlock ? demanda John à son tour, sa curiosité piquée, lui faisant oublier brièvement le motif de sa colère.

- Du fait que notre chère Sally, de toute évidence, en a assez d'attendre qu'Anderson soit libre et lui cherche un remplaçant sur internet. Cet après-midi elle avait rencard dans un bar de Soho avec un homme brun nommé David, plus jeune qu'elle, passionné de moto, qui fume des cigarettes sans filtre, mais il n'était pas son genre. Sans doute parce qu'il n'a fait que parler de lui-même. »

Le visage de Sally se décomposa et elle pinça les lèvres avant de tourner les talons avec colère, se dirigeant vers ses collègues comme si elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire par là-bas. Mais de l'avis de John, elle fuyait surtout cette conversation qui ne semblait pas à son goût.

Visiblement ravi de lui avoir cloué le bec, Sherlock esquissa un rictus revanchard et fit volte-face vers le bâtiment grouillant de policiers, faisant virevolter les pans de son long manteau. John suivait son rythme à grandes enjambées à ses côtés alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

« Alors ? Comment tu sais tout ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander John, toujours friand des explications des déductions brillantes de son ami.

Sherlock répondit immédiatement, comme s'il n'avait attendu qu'une seule chose pour frimer, que John lui pose la question.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué, John. Maquillée, parfumée, habillée chic mais sans manteau malgré le temps, à en juger par ses collants et son soutien-gorge, elle voulait plaire, être attractive sexuellement. Donc un rencard, certainement pas avec Anderson (sa femme n'est pas absente), et interrompu par la scène de crime. Pourquoi interrompu ? Elle n'a pas son badge, elle n'avait donc pas prévu de travailler ce soir. Elle avait un parapluie rouge, qu'elle a oublié dans le bar. Pourquoi un bar ? Il était encore tôt quand Lestrade a appelé, ça ne pouvait pas être dans un restaurant. De plus son rouge à lèvres assorti à sa jupe rouge est en partie effacé, elle a donc eu le temps de boire un verre. Du Brandy, à en juger par son haleine.

Ils étaient entrés dans la bibliothèque encombrée par les policiers qui interrogeaient des témoins. Une femme brune à la quarantaine bien tassée sanglotait, assise sur une chaise, une couverture posée sur ses épaules par un policier compatissant.

- Et l'homme plus jeune qu'elle, qui fume ? Comment as-tu su son nom ? Et pourquoi internet ? Elle aurait pu le rencontrer dans la rue, ou ça aurait pu être une connaissance ? demanda John sans dissimuler la note d'admiration dans sa voix.

Au fond, il se fichait bien de savoir si Sally Donovan était infidèle à son adultère, mais les déductions de Sherlock ne cessaient jamais de l'émerveiller.

Une lueur malicieuse traversa le regard du détective qui ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais s'interrompit en voyant Lestrade se diriger à grands pas vers eux. Le Détective Inspecteur Lestrade était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait être à cran.

- Enfin vous êtes là ! Bonjour, John.

Il serra brièvement la main de John en une poignée amicale et ferme, puis tourna immédiatement les talons sans leur laisser le temps de placer un mot.

- Suivez-moi, c'est par là. »

John et Sherlock échangèrent un regard intrigué et suivirent le Détective Inspecteur. Le parquet ciré grinçait sous leurs pieds. La bibliothèque n'était pas très grande mais le plafond était particulièrement haut et garni d'un lustre cuivré. Les livres tapissaient les murs de haut en bas, parfois sous vitrine, et de grandes échelles coulissantes permettaient d'accéder aux livres les plus haut placés. Le reste de la salle était composé de tables de travail en bois sombre, et de casiers à fichiers papiers. Seul un ordinateur au bureau d'accueil rappelait aux visiteurs qu'on était bien au 21ème siècle.

Lestrade les fit entrer par une porte de service au fond. A leur droite se trouvait un grand bureau vidé de ses occupants, et à leur gauche, une porte ouverte derrière laquelle s'agitaient les policiers. Anderson en sortit, les lèvres pincées, tout en retirant lentement ses gants tâchés de sang, d'un air qu'il espérait sans doute menaçant. Il portait un appareil photo en bandoulière. Sa lèvre supérieure se recourba avec mépris, et il jeta un regard scandalisé à Lestrade.

« Vous les avez _encore_ appelés ? Puisque je vous dis que cette fois je suis certain qu'on peut régler cette affaire sans eux !

Lestrade fit un geste impatient de la main.

- C'est à moi d'en juger, Anderson. »

Puis il entra dans la pièce avec John et Sherlock sur ses talons, et leur tendit à tous les deux des gants. « Allez-y, je vous donne cinq minutes, pas plus. »

John eut l'impression d'être entré dans un frigidaire. Un frigidaire poussiéreux et bruyant. Un gros climatiseur juste à côté de l'entrée lui soufflait directement un air froid et sec sur toute la surface du corps, tout en produisant un ronronnement continu entrecoupé de bruits ressemblant à ceux d'une bouilloire. L'odeur de la poussière lui saisit la gorge. Ils se trouvaient pourtant dans une salle aux murs, au sol et au mobilier blancs. Des dizaines d'armoires métalliques blanches chargées de livres s'alignaient en deux rangées bien nettes, formant une allée au milieu. Et au beau milieu de cette allée était étalé sur le dos le cadavre d'un homme bedonnant en costume noir. Mais c'était l'état de sa tête, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait, qui figea John sur place. Placé entre deux des armoires, son crâne avait été écrasé comme un fruit trop mûr. Les éclaboussures de sang maculaient les étagères, le lino et les nombreux livres étalés au sol entre les deux, comme si celles-ci avaient été secouées ou qu'on avait violemment jeté leur contenu à terre.

« Mon Dieu... murmura John tout bas en s'approchant lentement du corps, tout en enfilant ses gants en latex.

- Regardez ces armoires, elles sont amovibles, expliqua Lestrade d'une voix neutre en indiquant du doigt les manivelles vertes présentes sur chaque compactus ainsi que les rails au sol permettant de les déplacer. Selon toute vraisemblance, la victime a eu sa tête écrasée entre les deux.

Le regard de Sherlock s'alluma d'une vive lueur d'intérêt alors qu'il s'agenouillait près du corps en sortant sa loupe rétractable. John, lui, resta silencieux, debout, à contempler le cadavre mutilé. Quel fou furieux pouvait tuer un homme de cette manière-là ? Écraser sa tête entre deux armoires métalliques... Le crâne humain étant très résistant et pouvant supporter des pressions très élevées, ça avait dû être effroyablement long et douloureux...

- Avez-vous déjà identifié la victime ? demanda John d'une voix blanche qui résonna étrangement à ses propres oreilles.

- Oui. George Young, 74 ans. C'était l'architecte de cette bibliothèque.

Sherlock rangea sa loupe, son inspection terminée, et se releva en regardant John, un sourcil arqué. Il fit un geste du menton pour indiquer le cadavre.

- Vas-y, John, dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

John hocha de la tête imperceptiblement et s'agenouilla près du corps en prenant bien garde à ne pas poser ses genoux dans une flaque rouge. Ce qu'il restait du visage de l'architecte était maculé d'un sang noir et grumeleux, mais on pouvait encore distinguer les traits sévères d'un vieil homme au long nez. Ce nez semblait brisé. John le toucha du bout des doigts, délicatement. Oui, brisé. Il souleva les lèvres du mort et put constater deux dents cassées et une presque déchaussée.

- Hum... Soit il a reçu un coup de poing de la force d'un train, mais il faudrait une force surhumaine pour ça, soit il a bougé la tête alors que le meurtrier précipitait l'armoire contre son crâne, probablement à plusieurs reprises...

Il souleva une paupière. L'œil était injecté de sang. Les veines ressortaient sur son crâne et son visage.

- Il était encore vivant quand sa tête a été écrasée. Je pense qu'on peut affirmer sans risque que c'est la cause de sa mort. Il a reçu environ une dizaine, non, une vingtaine de coups d'armoire. Son décès remonte à un peu moins de 24 heures.

John sentait le regard fixe de Sherlock brûler sa nuque, et tenta de se concentrer davantage. Il ne voulait pas louper des détails importants et que le détective ridiculise une fois de plus son analyse avec ses déductions. Même si c'était inévitable.

Il saisit les mains de la victime, l'une après l'autre. Les ongles étaient intacts. Une alliance en or à sa main gauche. L'homme était marié.

- Et... visiblement il ne s'est pas débattu ? lança-t-il d'un ton incertain en relevant ses yeux bleus vers Sherlock qui esquissa un petit sourire fier.

- Excellent, John ! Et pourquoi ça, à ton avis ?

John fronça les sourcils et regarda encore le cadavre, essayant de suivre la même logique que son ami, mais en vain.

- Euh... il était inconscient ? Paralysé par une drogue ? Tenta-t-il.

C'était plausible, non ?

- Tu te contredis, John. Tu viens de dire qu'il avait remué la tête pendant qu'on la lui écrasait.

Le médecin poussa un soupir agacé et se releva avant de hausser les épaules.

- Bon, je ne sais pas, d'accord ?

Lestrade les regardait sans dire un mot, les bras croisés d'un air impatient. Sherlock se décida enfin à prendre le relais.

- Sa tête a bougé, mais ses ongles sont intacts. Il y a moins de sang autour de la bouche qu'il devrait y en avoir : donc il avait un tissu dans la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Chaussures impeccables, chaussettes bien droites. Le sol est un peu poussiéreux, mais aucune trace sur le devant de son costume. Donc pas de lutte au sol. Ils étaient donc au moins deux : un qui précipitait l'armoire contre son crâne, et l'autre qui le maintenait en place. L'autopsie montrera qu'il n'était pas drogué. On peut en déduire que le meurtrier qui s'occupait des armoires était un homme, car il faut de la force physique pour écraser un crâne de la sorte, et que son complice était soit une femme, soit moins fort physiquement, puisqu'il ou elle a dû attacher les mains de la victime pour la maîtriser. Regardez ses poignets, ils ont été attachés. Et les meurtriers ont pris la peine de les détacher après la mort, sans doute pour qu'on ne sache pas si le matériel utilisé était interne ou externe. Ils ne voulaient laisser aucune piste.

Sherlock posa un genou à terre pour relever un peu les manches de la victime. Une trace rouge bien distincte était imprimée sur la peau. John secoua la tête. Comment avait-il pu louper ça ? Sherlock se releva en retirant ses gants.

- La victime fumait, avait des problèmes de digestion, un chat angora, une femme blonde plus jeune que lui, il était ambidextre et effectuait ses plans à la main et non sur ordinateur. A l'heure du crime de toute évidence il participait à une visite improvisée de la bibliothèque, s'étant trompé de jour pour la visite officielle. Il perdait un peu la mémoire, sûrement un début d'Alzheimer, et...

- Nous sommes donc à la recherche de deux meurtriers, voire plus, et nous ne savons pas s'ils travaillent dans cette bibliothèque ou non, interrompit Lestrade avec un soupir découragé, avant de regarder Sherlock d'un air austère. Cette affaire est un peu particulière. Le corps ne nous apprendra pas grand-chose d'utile. On sait déjà qu'il a dû être assassiné hier entre 18h et 20h environ. A vrai dire cette fois-ci j'aurai surtout besoin de vous pour les interrogatoires. La liste des suspects est un peu trop longue.

Les interrogatoires ? Voilà qui était nouveau.

- Il avait beaucoup d'ennemis ? demanda John.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout. Les empreintes digitales ne nous seront d'aucune aide : tout le monde a touché à tout à cause des visites dues à l'inauguration. De plus, le cadavre a été retrouvé cet après-midi par un employé chargé d'ouvrir les portes. La porte était donc fermée. Or, il y a plusieurs doubles des clés : le directeur en a une, la personne en charge de la conservation des bouquins aussi, ainsi que la femme de ménage, le responsable de la sécurité, et en plus de ça une clé était disponible dans un tiroir non fermé du bureau. Il n'y a aucune caméra dans la bibliothèque, ni dans cet angle de la rue. Et le meurtre a probablement eu lieu hier soir pendant l'exercice d'évacuation, ce qui signifie qu'à peu près n'importe qui aurait pu faire le coup en profitant de la confusion. Le responsable de la sécurité affirme avoir jeté un œil dans la pièce avant de sortir, mais n'a pas vérifié si quelqu'un se cachait entre les rayonnages. La bibliothèque a fermé peu après l'exercice, et une employée dit que la porte de cette pièce était déjà fermée à clé : elle a cru que quelqu'un l'avait déjà fait à sa place et n'a pas cherché à en savoir davantage. »

Pendant que Lestrade parlait, Sherlock examinait la pièce avec un intérêt manifeste, observant parfois un détail avec sa loupe avant de se relever. John, lui, avait joint ses mains dans son dos et écoutait attentivement Lestrade. Mais son esprit était ailleurs. Cette affaire, de toute évidence, ne serait pas réglée dans la soirée. S'ils devaient interroger tous les suspects, ça prendrait des jours et des jours. John, les lèvres pincées, glissa discrètement ses yeux vers son colocataire. Celui-ci avait l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou, son ennui complètement oublié.

L'affaire de Bill aussi, complètement oubliée. Or, pour élucider le meurtre maquillé en suicide, il fallait examiner le corps avant qu'il ne soit enterré. Et l'enterrement était prévu pour vendredi. Dans deux jours.

« Mais bien entendu, tout cela est officieux, alors vous n'aurez droit qu'à deux minutes par suspect, et ça ne sera pas notifié dans mes rapports. Le reste du temps, vous vous contenterez de suivre mes interrogatoires sur écran, c'est bien compris ? Soyez à Scotland Yard d'ici une heure. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à examiner les lieux. »

John acquiesça gravement en retirant ses gants, mais il savait déjà qu'il ne participerait pas à ces interrogatoires. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Bill. C'était hors de question.

Sherlock se frotta les mains et adressa un sourire ravi à John alors que Lestrade sortait de la pièce, ordonnant aux légistes d'emballer les preuves et d'embarquer le cadavre.

« C'est comme jouer au Cluedo grandeur nature ! lança Sherlock avec enthousiasme en se dirigeant à son tour vers la sortie en enjambant le cadavre.

John fronça les sourcils, ne souriant pas à la joie enfantine de son ami. Il n'allait pas encore se laisser entraîner et mener par le bout du nez. Cette fois-ci il avait son mot à dire.

- Van Coon, articula-t-il sèchement, son regard planté sur la nuque du détective qui se stoppa net avant de lui jeter un regard intrigué par-dessus son épaule.

- Pour Van Coon aussi, la police avait cru à un suicide. A tort. Tu te rappelles ? expliqua John.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir agacé et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais John ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :

- Pourquoi ça ne serait pas aussi le cas pour Andrew Cooper ? Bill le connaissait bien, et s'il a pris la peine de venir nous voir, c'est qu'il mettrait sa main à couper que ce suicide n'en est pas un !

- Aucun rapport, John. Pour Van Coon, les évidences crevaient les yeux, la police était seulement trop stupide pour les remarquer. Que ton _Bill_ refuse de voir la réalité en face ne signifie pas qu'il a raison.

- Donc tu ne prendras pas ce cas ?

- Je déteste me répéter, mais : non. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais perdre mon temps à t'expliquer pour la énième fois ce qu'est un suicide alors qu'on a de quoi s'amuser avec ce passionnant meurtre d'architecte ? Allez, arrête de bouder et viens avec moi fouiller la bibliothèque et interroger les suspects !

John enjamba à son tour le cadavre que les policiers commençaient à emballer, et dépassa Sherlock en le fusillant du regard.

- Ça sera sans moi, alors, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, sortant de la pièce à grandes enjambées furibondes.

Il entendit Sherlock le suivre tant bien que mal et lui lancer :

- Voyons, John, c'est ridicule ! avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Ils étaient dans la salle de lecture, près de l'entrée, lorsque John se retourna brusquement, la mâchoire crispée. Sherlock qui le suivait de près manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

- Moi, ridicule ? Parce que j'essaye d'aider un ami ? Parce que je te demande de faire un effort, pour une fois ? On est une équipe, je devrais avoir mon mot à dire aussi !

- Tu es mon assistant, nuance.

Ils échangèrent un long regard. De si près, John pouvait observer les nuances de vert et de marron dans ces yeux qui le toisaient avec ennui.

John baissa la tête et poussa un soupir agressif.

- Laisse tomber. Je m'en occuperai tout seul. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru ne serait-ce qu'une _seconde_ que tu me...

Sur ces mots, John s'interrompit en remarquant soudain que tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux, et qu'un lourd silence s'était abattu dans la salle qui résonnait. Policiers et témoins les dévisageaient. La femme brune à la couverture en oubliait même de sangloter. Sherlock, lui, ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la situation, et haussa élégamment un sourcil, attendant la suite.

- Que je te quoi ? »

Embarrassé au plus haut point, John sentit ses joues chauffer et fit volte-face sans un mot, se précipitant à l'extérieur, peu désireux de continuer à se donner en spectacle devant des inconnus.

L'air froid chargé de bruine qui l'enveloppa lui fit l'effet d'une claque, et il prit une profonde inspiration. La nuit était tombée pour de bon. L'air sentait la pluie et l'essence. Le nombre de badauds derrière les bandes jaunes avait diminué. A sa gauche, Sally Donovan montait dans une voiture de police avec un collègue et ce qui devait être un suspect, échangeant quelques mots avec Lestrade avant de démarrer.

Lestrade l'aperçut et se dirigea vers lui. Ses cheveux étaient un peu aplatis par l'humidité, et sa veste commençait à prendre l'eau.

« John ! Justement, j'avais oublié de te préciser : j'aimerais que tu ne parles pas dans ton blog de ces entretiens. Je ne suis pas censé laisser des civils interroger des suspects et ma hiérarchie est...

- Rassure-toi, Greg. Je n'écrirai rien sur ces interrogatoires. D'ailleurs, je n'écrirai pas un seul mot sur cette affaire. Bonne soirée. »

Son ton avait peut-être été un peu sec.

John sentit une pointe de remord piquer son cœur alors qu'il quittait les lieux, laissant en plan à la fois Sherlock et Lestrade. Sherlock pouvait bien se débrouiller tout seul, et il ne méritait pas mieux, mais Lestrade n'y était pour rien, et pourtant John s'était montré désagréable avec lui.

Il trouva un taxi dans l'avenue la plus proche et donna son adresse au chauffeur. 221B Baker Street. Mais ce serait uniquement le temps de rassembler quelques affaires (son ordinateur, des vêtements, notamment pour l'enterrement) et de récupérer le dossier que lui avait donné Bill. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de supporter Sherlock ce soir. De toute façon, il rentrerait sans doute tard, après ses interrogatoires.

Il laissa un moment son regard se perdre dans les rues sombres et luisantes de pluie de Londres avant de sortir son portable. Il parcourut son répertoire. Il lui fallait un endroit où passer la nuit. Or, étant célibataire depuis Noël, il ne pouvait pas s'inviter chez une petite amie. Encore moins chez Sarah. Il avait beau avoir gardé des relations amicales et professionnelles avec elle, elle n'apprécierait certainement pas qu'il débarque comme une fleur.

John réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas tellement d'amis à Londres. Ses enquêtes avec Sherlock lui prenaient tellement de temps et d'énergie qu'il ne lui en restait guère pour rencontrer d'autres personnes. Dernièrement il n'essayait même plus de tenter quoi que ce soit avec les femmes à son goût qu'il croisait, sachant pertinemment comment ça finirait. D'autant plus que Sherlock semblait prendre un malin plaisir à donner des pronostics très précis (et souvent justes) de rupture à chaque fois qu'il entamait une relation.

Mis à part Sherlock, ses seuls amis étaient Mike Stamford, Bill Murray et Greg Lestrade. Bill était en permission, sa femme était sur le point d'accoucher et il avait assez de problèmes comme ça, John n'allait pas le déranger en s'invitant chez lui inopinément. Lestrade allait probablement être débordé avec cette affaire, et John ne se sentait pas assez proche de lui pour lui demander asile. Ça serait embarrassant et soulèverait des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne restait plus que Mike. Ce bon vieux Mike ne lui refuserait pas ça, sans aucun doute.

_« Allô ?_

- Mike ! C'est John, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

_- John, quelle bonne surprise ? Comment ça va ?_

- Très bien, merci. Dis, pourrais-tu me rendre un petit service ?

_- Tout ce que tu veux, bien sûr !_

- Ça te dérangerait de m'héberger ce soir ?

Un silence s'étira au bout de la ligne.

_- Ah. Ça tombe vraiment mal. Je fais refaire l'électricité chez moi. C'est un vrai chantier et ça prend du retard, alors je dors chez mon cousin cette semaine... Il y a un problème avec ton appartement ?_

- Pas vraiment. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu... d'espace. Merci quand même. Je trouverai un moyen.

_- Tu as demandé à Harry ? Elle a plein de place, tu sais._

- Ouais. Je vais y réfléchir. Salut. »

John raccrocha et regarda pensivement son téléphone. La lumière des lampadaires caressait par moments la gravure.

**Harry Watson**

**De la part de Clara**

**xxx**

_Une hôtesse de l'air pousse délicatement son fauteuil roulant. Elle est blonde, élancée, très jolie. En d'autres circonstances il lui aurait probablement proposé d'aller boire un verre. Mais là, avec son épaule engourdie par les médicaments, son bras en écharpe et sa jambe douloureuse, il reste muet et se laisse guider._

_Il les aperçoit de loin. Sa mère est venue exprès. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Sa sœur aussi est là._

_Harry._

_Pourquoi est-elle venue ? Il sent ses membres se crisper, comme s'il espérait faire freiner le fauteuil roulant. Elle qui critique sa carrière militaire depuis des années, elle va s'en donner à cœur joie._

_Ses longs cheveux d'un roux foncé sont rassemblés en un chignon lâche, et les quelques mèches cuivrées qui caressent sa joue accentuent la pâleur de sa peau laiteuse. Elle porte encore ses habits du boulot. Un tailleur gris, des talons et un chemisier blanc. Elle ressemble à une toute autre personne, comme ça._

_Sa mère l'enlace en pleurant. Harry reste un peu à l'écart, le regard fuyant, les lèvres pincées._

_Le regard maternel pèse sur lui, lourd de jugement. Il est adulte, il est le grand frère. Il devrait montrer l'exemple._

_« Clara va bien ? demande-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, sans la regarder._

_Sa voix est neutre. Prononcer le nom de Clara ne lui fait plus l'effet d'une épine en plein cœur comme autrefois. Il laisse seulement un goût amer d'humiliation dans sa bouche. _

_- C'est... terminé. Je l'ai quittée. La semaine dernière, articule Harry en lui rendant enfin son regard._

_Ses yeux bleus le toisent avec une lueur de défi aussi froide que l'acier. Elle est fière. Elle tient ça de feu leur père. Elle tient un peu trop de choses de lui._

_- Encore ? ironise-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel._

_Il n'a pas la moindre envie d'écouter sa sœur s'épancher sur sa relation tumultueuse avec Clara. Cela fait déjà presque dix ans qu'elles ne cessent de se séparer 'définitivement' pour systématiquement se remettre ensemble quelques semaines plus tard. Un vrai feuilleton à l'eau de rose qu'il en a assez de suivre._

_Leur mère s'éloigne sous un faux prétexte pour les laisser discuter._

_Soudain, elle soupire, et ses épaules s'affaissent. Elle passe sa main sur son visage. Son menton tremblote, mais elle ne pleure pas._

_Allons bon, c'est parti pour la scène dramatique._

_- Je croyais vraiment qu'elle était la femme de ma vie, qu'on vieillirait ensemble, que..._

_Sa voix s'étrangle en un sanglot étouffé._

_Il se pince l'arête du nez avec un soupir ostensiblement agacé._

_- Tu avais dit ça aussi il y a trois ans, et un mois plus tard vous vous faisiez une virée aux États-Unis pour vous marier. Sans même nous prévenir, d'ailleurs._

_- Cette fois-ci c'est terminé pour de bon, tranche-t-elle d'un ton qui signifie clairement que la conversation est close. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour te parler de Clara. Ça fait des années qu'on ne se voit presque plus, à part pour Noël, et encore. Je ne te laisserai plus t'éloigner de moi. L'armée a failli me prendre mon frère. Tu aurais pu mourir ! J'aurais pu te perdre, toi, mon seul frère !_

_Il lève les yeux vers elle, déstabilisé par la véhémence dans ses propos. Son visage s'est empourpré, ses yeux brillent._

_A-t-elle bu avant de venir ?_

_Un objet tiède se glisse d'autorité dans sa main._

_- Tiens, je te le donne. Je n'en ai plus besoin. Mon nouveau numéro est enregistré dans le répertoire._

_Harry, penchée en avant, le fixe droit dans les yeux, sa main posée sur la sienne. Il remarque que ses doigts tremblent et qu'elle sent un peu le whisky, sous ses effluves de parfum. Oui, elle a bu._

_- Appelle-moi. N'oublie pas que je suis ta sœur. Ta seule et unique sœur. Tu as besoin de moi et j'ai besoin de toi. »_

_La chaleur de sa main s'évanouit. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se retourne et s'en va, ses talons claquant sur le sol. Le laissant seul pour savourer l'ironie mordante de la gravure sur le portable dans sa main._

Il sélectionna le nom de sa sœur dans le répertoire et même s'il allait probablement le regretter, il l'appela.

**oOo**

_**B & R Coffee – Jeudi, 7h39**_

John se massa le crâne avec un soupir alors que la serveuse repartait avec leur commande. Il était encore tôt, et à part un vieil homme qui lisait le journal au comptoir, Bill et lui étaient seuls dans le café.

« Mal au crâne ? demanda Bill avec un sourire imperceptible en retirant sa veste qu'il posa sur la banquette à côté de lui.

- Tu n'as pas idée. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Harry a fait la fête avec ses amis jusqu'à cinq heures du matin. Les voisins étaient furieux, la police a débarqué... Quand je suis parti pour te rejoindre, elle vomissait encore dans les WC. Je suis sûr qu'elle avait plus d'alcool que de sang dans les veines. » marmonna John en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Il aurait dû se douter qu'aller chez Harry serait une très mauvaise idée. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'ils ne se voyaient qu'en de rares occasions, parfois pour Noël ou des repas de famille. Jamais seuls, toujours accompagnés de la famille, ce qui les forçait à rester diplomates et aimables. Il en avait presque oublié à quel point elle avait le don de l'énerver. Il voyait pourtant bien qu'elle faisait des efforts depuis son retour d'Afghanistan. Elle souhaitait sincèrement se réconcilier avec lui, faire à nouveau partie de sa vie. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le nombre de commentaires qu'elle laissait sur son blog et les textos qu'elle lui envoyait régulièrement.

Elle avait eu l'air aux anges quand il s'était pointé chez elle avec son sac. Ils avaient même eu une discussion presque agréable. Mais chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Il n'avait fallu que trois petites heures pour qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir pris plutôt une chambre d'hôtel.

Bill lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant, mais visiblement son esprit était ailleurs. John lui avait déjà plusieurs fois raconté les frasques de Harry. Bill savait bien qu'ils étaient comme chien et chat, il n'y avait là rien de nouveau.

« Comme promis, je t'ai ramené ses affaires. La mère d'Andy m'a donné tout ce qu'il portait ce jour là, ses vêtements, ses bagues, sa montre, ses chaussures, son portable.

Bill lui tendit un sac en plastique avant de joindre les mains et de poser son menton dessus d'un air songeur.

- La police a embarqué son arme. Je t'ai déjà donné le dossier avec les photos, son dossier médical, toutes les informations sur lui que j'ai pu rassembler. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire de plus pour aider, mais si tu as la moindre idée...

John fronça les sourcils en jetant un œil sur les habits. Il les examinerait plus tard. Il sortit un carnet et un stylo, bien décidé à noter tout détail qui pourrait avoir de l'importance. Son esprit était normalement constitué, contrairement à celui de Sherlock, et sa mémoire pouvait laisser échapper quelque chose d'important s'il n'était pas rigoureux.

- D'abord, ré-explique-moi tout depuis le début, en détail. Chaque détail peut être décisif.

La serveuse revint avec son plateau et déposa deux tasses de café fumant sur la table, ainsi que l'addition, et repartit avec un sourire dénué de chaleur.

- Bien. Comme je te le disais, je suis en permission depuis le mois dernier pour m'occuper d'Emily. Elle devrait accoucher dans une semaine. Andy, lui, était en permission juste pour une semaine. On s'est vus la veille de sa mort pour boire un coup ensemble. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, malgré sa rupture avec sa copine. Il disait qu'il rendait visite à sa mère, qu'elle avait l'air de se sentir bien dans sa maison de retraite. Elle n'est pas si vieille, tu sais, elle l'a eu tard, c'est vrai, mais c'est sa mémoire qui flanche et elle a été presque paralysée par son accident de voiture. Elle est en fauteuil roulant. Mais Andy était un bon fils, très attentif et aimant.

John prenait des notes d'un air concentré tout en buvant une gorgée de café de temps à autre, mais se sentait un peu ridicule. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose d'essentiel à déceler quelque part, un détail, mais il ne voyait rien. Il n'était pas Sherlock. Il fronça les sourcils et chassa ces pensées pessimistes.

- Tu m'as dit que c'est toi qui l'as trouvé mort ?

- Oui.

Bill baissa ses yeux sombres et fixa sa tasse de café en se mettant à tripoter la cuillère comme pour garder contenance.

- C'est sa mère qui m'a appelé, tôt le matin, vers 6h. J'étais... très proche de Andy. Il n'allumait pas toujours son portable, alors parfois, c'est moi qu'elle appelait pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Elle était en panique. Je ne comprenais presque rien de ce qu'elle me disait à travers ses sanglots. Elle disait qu'Andy avait laissé un message sur son téléphone dans la nuit. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, parce qu'elle dort avec des boules quiès. Elle me suppliait de vérifier qu'Andy n'avait pas fait de bêtise. Je me suis précipité chez lui, j'ai tambouriné à sa porte, il ne répondait pas. Le gardien m'a reconnu, et il a ouvert pour moi...

Le jeune soldat prit son crâne aux cheveux coupés courts entre ses mains, et ferma ses yeux avec une grimace.

- Il était face contre terre, son arme en main, et du sang partout autour de sa tête...

- Tu n'as vu personne dans l'appartement ?

- Non. La porte et les fenêtres étaient fermées. Il n'y avait personne.

- Et là, tu as appelé la police ?

- D'abord sa mère, puis la police. Puis j'ai pensé à toi. A toi et à Sherlock Holmes. Alors avec mon portable je me suis dépêché de prendre les photos que je t'ai montrées, avant que la police n'arrive et ne me mette à l'écart.

John lui lança un regard aigu en cessant brusquement d'écrire. Il ne s'était effectivement pas posé la question de la provenance des photos, trop habitué aux affaires avec la police ou Mycroft où tout leur était livré avec professionnalisme. Bill, lui, n'avait pas le soutien de la police ni du gouvernement, mais uniquement ses propres moyens. Prendre des photos du cadavre de son meilleur ami en prévoyant de consulter un détective sans même attendre la police, n'était-ce pas un peu froid et calculé ? Bill avait certes des nerfs d'acier, et il l'avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises en Afghanistan, mais...

- Tu... as pris des photos. Avec ton portable.

Bill pinça les lèvres et releva ses yeux sombres avec un regard déterminé.

- Je ne suis pas un gars très malin, John, mais je sais comment la police règle ce genre de cas. Il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête, a écrit un mot d'adieu et a clairement dit sur le portable de sa mère qu'il allait mettre fin à sa vie. Je savais qu'ils n'y réfléchiraient pas à deux fois. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser mettre un point final. Je connais Andy, et je jure devant Dieu qu'il ne voulait _**PAS**_ mourir.

John tressaillit légèrement lorsque Bill frappa violemment du poing sur la table pour appuyer ses propos. Le vieux assis au comptoir leur jeta un coup d'œil agacé et tourna la page de son journal.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je te crois, tenta John pour l'apaiser avant de relire ses notes en se raclant la gorge, un peu embarrassé.

Et si Sherlock avait raison ? Et si Andy s'était suicidé et que Bill refusait d'accepter la réalité ? Après tout, environ 25 % des suicidés ne montrent aucun signe de dépression avant de passer à l'acte... Et d'après Bill, Andrew Cooper venait de rompre avec sa petite amie.

Mais que Bill soit dans le vrai ou non, John devait au moins essayer, ne serait-ce que par amitié.

- Tu as dit qu'il avait écrit un mot, en plus d'appeler sa mère ? demanda John.

Bill se détendit légèrement et s'adossa sur sa chaise en buvant une gorgée de café.

- Oui. Mais la police l'a embarqué. Je n'ai pas pensé à le prendre en photo, mais en résumé, ça disait que la vie était trop dure, qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer, le genre de conneries qu'il n'aurait jamais dit et encore moins écrit.

John mordilla le bout de son stylo en réfléchissant intensivement. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir une infinité de possibilités non plus. Appartement fermé. Il y avait peu de chances que le Lotus Noir soit encore mêlé à cette affaire vu que leur grimpeur préféré était mort. Et qu'il n'y avait eu aucun message tagué. En supposant que c'était bien un meurtre déguisé en suicide, il n'était pas impossible de penser que le tueur avait la clef, non ?

- Peut-être que quelqu'un le menaçait d'une arme, l'a forcé à écrire le mot et à appeler sa mère, avant de le tuer en maquillant ça en suicide ? tenta John.

A peine avait-il achevé sa phrase qu'il s'attendit presque à entendre Sherlock railler ses pathétiques tentatives de déduction.

Bill parut réfléchir à cette éventualité, avant de secouer la tête d'un air défaitiste mais troublé.

- Possible. Ça serait bien possible, mais... Je ne pense pas qu'Andy se serait laissé faire sans essayer de se battre. Je ne l'imagine pas écrire docilement une lettre et encore moins appeler sa mère en sachant que le tueur comptait faire passer sa mort pour un suicide.

John acquiesça et détourna les yeux. Son regard tomba sur la première page du journal que lisait toujours le vieil homme. Juste en-dessous de la une titrant sur un scandale politique, dans un encadré, il put lire -**Meurtre de l'architecte George Young : la police n'a aucune piste. Voir Page 9-**. Ses pensées dérivèrent malgré lui vers son colocataire. Était-il en train d'interroger les suspects avec Lestrade ? Ou courrait-il dans les rues de Londres à la recherche du meurtrier, complètement inconscient, se mettant en danger ?

- Je dois y aller, John. Emily m'attend. N'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as besoin de précisions. On se verra demain à l'enterrement, d'accord ? »

Bill se leva, enfila sa veste et déposa quelques pièces sur la table avant de lui serrer fermement la main et de s'éloigner dans la rue. John resta seul à la table à relire ses notes. Son mal de crâne commençait à se dissiper.

L'enterrement.

Le cadavre.

Il devait voir le cadavre avant qu'il ne soit mis en terre. Peut-être qu'en l'examinant il trouverait des traces de lutte, de coups, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ça, au moins, il savait faire. Il fallait qu'il se rende immédiatement à Bart's et qu'il obtienne l'autorisation de Molly.

Il paya sa consommation, récupéra le dossier et le sac en plastique avant de quitter le café.

**oOo**

_**St Bartholomew's Hospital – Jeudi, 11h00**_

« Molly Hooper ? A cette heure-là, elle doit sans doute être en train de déjeuner. » lui informa la réceptionniste à l'accueil. John la remercia et se dirigea vers le réfectoire, son sac en plastique toujours en main. Il n'était pourtant que onze heures. Qui mangeait aussi tôt, franchement ?

Il poussait les portes lorsque son téléphone bipa, annonçant un texto. Il le sortit de sa poche tout en scannant du regard le réfectoire quasiment vide.

_Rejoins-moi à Bart's dès que possible. C'est urgent. - SH_

Il fronça les sourcils en lisant le message et regarda autour de lui d'un air suspicieux. Sherlock savait-il qu'il était ici, ou était-ce un hasard ? Dans tous les cas, il ne comptait pas se laisser entraîner dans l'affaire de Sherlock tant qu'il n'aurait pas élucidé celle de Bill. Il fallait qu'il agisse vite avant que Sherlock ne le voie dans le bâtiment.

Il repéra enfin Molly qui déjeunait seule dans un coin près des fenêtres, le regard perdu vers l'extérieur, tenant mollement sa fourchette dans sa main. Le soleil un peu pâlot caressait ses cheveux et leur donnait une teinte de couleur miel liquide. John s'approcha lentement de sa table et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. La jeune femme leva les yeux précipitamment vers lui et sa fourchette retomba bruyamment dans son assiette.

« Oh, docteur Watson, vraiment désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu ! s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire contrit. Sherlock est en haut, dans le labo, occupé avec une de ses expériences.

John tira une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle avec un sourire poli, posa son sac sur la chaise à côté de lui, avant de croiser les mains en cherchant ses mots.

- A vrai dire, je ne suis pas venu pour Sherlock mais pour vous, Molly. expliqua-t-il.

Il réalisa alors que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec elle ou même qu'il s'adressait directement à elle. Cela faisait pourtant plus d'un an qu'ils se croisaient très régulièrement à l'occasion d'affaires de meurtres, mais Sherlock avait toujours été présent dans la pièce, et l'attention de Molly comme celle de John avaient toujours été focalisées sur le détective. Sans lui, c'était presque... _anormal_ de parler avec Molly Hooper.

Elle devait éprouver la même sensation, car son sourire s'évanouit de son visage fin et elle le regarda fixement d'un air dubitatif, son corps se crispant légèrement.

- Pour moi ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils en touillant le contenu de son assiette avec sa fourchette.

Du riz et un steak haché. Mais le steak avait été recouvert d'un nappage de yaourt rose, sans doute à la fraise, à en juger par le pot vide juste à côté de l'assiette. John décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir et enchaîna.

- Pour une affaire personnelle concernant un ami, plus précisément. Vous devez avoir dans la morgue le corps d'un certain Andrew Cooper, si je ne me trompe pas ?

Molly cilla en le dévisageant avant de pousser un soupir étrange, qu'il n'aurait su qualifier de déçu ou soulagé.

- En effet, il sera enterré demain. Une balle dans le crâne. Pas joli à voir. Mais c'était un beau garçon, et il avait l'air gentil...

- Il faut que je le voie, c'est important, coupa John en se penchant un peu en avant, les coudes posés sur la table.

Comme par réflexe, la jeune femme se recula légèrement, s'adossant un peu plus sur sa chaise.

- Je ne peux pas, articula-t-elle en baissant les yeux comme une petite fille. C'est confidentiel, vous n'êtes pas de sa famille, ni de la police, je ne peux pas laisser entrer n'importe qui dans la morgue.

- Molly, commença John.

Il marqua une pause et ne reprit que lorsque la jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui.

- La police a conclu a un suicide, mais mon ami pense... _je_ pense qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un meurtre. J'ai besoin de vous, c'est important.

- Et vous enquêtez sans Sherlock ?

- Il... n'est pas intéressé, éluda John avec un geste évasif de la main.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'aurait semblé, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

John haussa les sourcils et échangea un long regard avec Molly qui gardait les lèvres pincées avec un air mortellement sérieux. Il crut apercevoir une lueur fugitive de ressentiment dans ses yeux, mais il se trompait sans doute. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Sherlock avait très clairement refusé l'affaire, plusieurs fois. Si la mort de Andrew Cooper l'avait intéressé, il ne serait pas obligé d'enquêter tout seul comme il le faisait, et l'affaire serait peut-être déjà réglée depuis longtemps.

- … Juste cinq minutes ? S'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il encore, revenant au sujet qui l'intéressait.

Il lut dans son regard qu'elle allait céder : elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en détournant les yeux.

**oOo**

_**-11h27-**_

Molly rangea soigneusement son plateau, puis suivit John à l'extérieur du réfectoire en marchant à petits pas rapides et nerveux pour suivre son rythme. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles pour la cinquième fois en une minute et se décida enfin à prendre la parole lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte à l'aide de son badge en direction de la morgue. Cette partie du bâtiment semblait toujours plus silencieuse et déserte. Le bruit de leurs pas semblait résonner davantage.

« Hum, vous, euh... vous n'allez pas voir Sherlock, alors ? Enfin je veux dire... Je pense qu'il a besoin de vous, en ce moment, dit-elle très vite en sortant son trousseau de clés pour ouvrir la porte de la morgue.

- Sherlock est un grand garçon, il peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul.

La porte se déverrouilla et Molly la poussa pour laisser passer John. Elle haussa un sourcil en le regardant fixement.

- Il m'a appelée _John_ toute la matinée... fit-elle seulement remarquer avec un petit sourire forcé.

Comment Sherlock, malgré ses dons exceptionnels de déduction et son sens aigu de l'observation, pouvait-il parler à John sans se rendre compte de son absence, ça le dépassait complètement. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête en ces moments ?

John décida de ne pas relever et entra dans la pièce en posant son sac près de l'entrée. Alors, il joignit ses mains derrière son dos et regarda autour de lui attentivement. Les murs étaient recouverts de tiroirs numérotés où reposaient les cadavres. Au centre de la pièce, sur une table, reposait un corps d'homme nu au ventre rebondi et un peu velu, ouvert en deux comme une truite du cou jusqu'à l'aine. Ses tripes débordaient sur le côté, et son crâne, bien que minutieusement nettoyé de son sang, était dans un état pitoyable. L'architecte. George Young. C'était lui, sans aucun doute.

- Oh, oui. Désolée pour le désordre. J'étais en plein travail quand toute cette viande m'a donné une furieuse envie de steak.

Molly eut un petit gloussement gêné et un peu nunuche, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas profondément dérangeant. Elle rangea à la hâte ses scalpels et autres instruments ensanglantés, comme une adolescente qui rangerait ses romans à l'eau de rose ou ses magazines féminins pour que ses parents ne les voient pas.

John fit son possible pour ne pas s'intéresser au cadavre de l'architecte. Cette affaire ne le concernait plus, et Sherlock pouvait très bien la boucler tout seul, il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour ça.

- Où est le corps d'Andrew Cooper ? trancha la voix de John dans le silence morbide.

- Oh, bien sûr, je vous le sors tout de suite !

Molly s'interrompit dans son rangement et s'approcha des tiroirs. Elle en ouvrit un, le numéro 53, dévoilant une silhouette enfermée dans un sac noir dont elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair de haut en bas. John sortit son carnet et son stylo de sa veste tout en observant le jeune homme mort sur la table. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré personnellement, mais Bill lui avait souvent parlé de lui. Andrew avait été son témoin pour son mariage, et devait même devenir le parrain de l'enfant à naître. Il avait des traits réguliers, des cheveux châtains courts, un corps athlétique.

- Si ça peut vous aider, euh, j'estime qu'il est mort mercredi entre 23h et 1h du matin. La police n'est arrivée sur les lieux que vers 7h du matin, suite à un appel d'un ami, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, précisa Molly après avoir dégagé un peu le corps de son enveloppe.

La main fine de la jeune femme se glissa dans son champ de vision. Elle lui tendait des gants, et John la remercia d'un bref sourire. Il les enfila avant de tourner délicatement la tête du jeune soldat, comme s'il pouvait encore ressentir la douleur. La lumière froide de la morgue éclaira le trou sanglant sur le côté droit du crâne, au niveau du lobe temporal. Les cheveux étant courts, il put apercevoir sans difficulté les légères brûlures sur le cuir chevelu autour de la blessure. Le canon de l'arme avait bien été pressé contre sa tête, sans aucun doute. Pas d'hésitation. La main n'avait pas tremblé. Une mort nette, propre, sans bavure.

- Vous trouvez quelque chose ? demanda Molly en se triturant les doigts avec un sourire nerveux.

Il y avait quelque chose d'incrédule dans sa voix. Comme si elle se demandait ce que John comptait accomplir sans les déductions brillantes de Sherlock. A vrai dire, il se le demandait lui-même.

- Mh... fit seulement John en délaissant le crâne pour observer le reste du corps.

Il souleva le poignet gauche à la recherche de trace de lutte, d'ongles abîmés. Mais rien, à part une légère marque plus claire là où s'était sans doute trouvée sa montre. Conclusion : Andrew Cooper était droitier et portait une montre. Ses dents et ses doigts étaient légèrement tâchés par le tabac, il fumait donc occasionnellement.

Pitoyables déductions. Bill lui avait déjà appris tout ça.

Il soupira en secouant légèrement la tête, découragé.

- Rien pour l'instant, marmonna-t-il enfin sans regarder la jeune femme.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte, de bleus, ou d'hématomes récents sur toute la surface de son corps. Il retourna même le corps pour s'en assurer, mais le dos de l'homme ne lui en apprit pas davantage. Les morts ne lui parlaient pas comme ils parlaient à Sherlock.

Il regarda une dernière fois le cadavre avant de tourner les talons pour aller jeter les gants dans la poubelle. Il avait pensé que voir le corps de ses propres yeux le ferait avancer dans son enquête, mais à présent il se trouvait encore plus dans une impasse qu'auparavant. Il sentit le regard de Molly fixé sur sa nuque, et se retourna avec un sourire poli.

- Eh bien, j'aurais au moins essayé. Merci beaucoup, Molly, dit-il en ramassant son sac, la main déjà sur la poignée de la porte.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

La jeune femme se contenta d'un grand sourire un peu figé, et elle secoua frénétiquement la main comme si elle disait adieu à quelqu'un qui prenait le train.

**oOo**

_**-12h15-**_

Il s'en fallut de peu pour que John ne tombe nez à nez avec Sherlock au détour d'un couloir. Heureusement, le détective se trouvait de dos, la tête baissée sur son portable et n'avait pas vu surgir John. Ce dernier recula vivement pour sortir de son champ de vision, se plaquant contre le mur froid, son sac plastique serré contre lui. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine et l'adrénaline se déversa dans ses veines. Si Sherlock l'apercevait, il essayerait de l'entraîner sur une scène de crime, ou dans les ruelles de Londres pour pourchasser les meurtriers, ou encore à Scotland Yard pour interroger les témoins. Et John risquerait bien de se laisser convaincre et de le suivre comme il le faisait toujours.

Quelques internes et étudiants en médecine passèrent devant lui en le regardant bizarrement et il se sentit soudain ridicule. Il cessa de serrer son sac contre lui et le reprit normalement en main. Puis, il allongea prudemment le cou pour risquer un coup d'œil vers l'ascenseur. Il ne pouvait pas voir complètement le visage de son ami, en partie caché par le col remonté de son manteau, mais il vit ses mains pianoter sur son portable. Peut-être écrivait-il un message à Lestrade, ou effectuait-il une recherche en ligne.

L'ascenseur annonça son arrivée avec un tintement sonore au moment même où le portable de John émit la brève sonnerie caractéristique d'un sms dans sa poche. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir Sherlock relever la tête d'un air surpris avant de se ruer vers la cage d'escalier aussi vite qu'il le put. Il dévala les marches, et ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment et à l'abri dans un taxi qu'il prit le temps de regarder le nouveau message en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

_Où es-tu ? - SH_

**oOo**

_**Appartement de Harriet Watson – Jeudi, 13h20**_

La bouilloire tinta et John versa l'eau chaude dans les deux tasses, directement sur les sachets de thé. Harry, les yeux un peu vitreux, le regardait faire sans un mot, son coude sur la table et son menton appuyé dans la paume de sa main. Ses cheveux humides tombaient en mèches désordonnées sur ses épaules et son front, contrastant avec sa peau qui avait pris un teint un peu cireux.

« Voilà. Bois pendant que c'est chaud.

John s'assit à l'autre bout de la table en prenant une gorgée de son thé. Il sortit son carnet de sa veste et relut attentivement ses notes afin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées avant de commencer à examiner les affaires du défunt. Les yeux bleus soulignés de cernes violacées de sa sœur ne le quittaient pas, et elle esquissa un très léger sourire.

- Alors... commença-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

John leva les yeux et la regarda, un sourcil haussé. Harry semblait se porter déjà mieux que ce matin, mais sa nuit blanche se lisait clairement sur son visage. Elle n'était plus toute jeune. A 37 ans, on ne pouvait plus boire toute la nuit sans en subir les conséquences le lendemain. Son peignoir blanc était mal noué et baillait légèrement, laissant apercevoir son décolleté et un bout d'épaule laiteuse.

- Tu t'es disputé avec ton coloc' ? demanda-t-elle, une lueur amusée éclairant son regard.

La veille, quand il était arrivé chez elle, elle ne lui avait même pas demandé la raison de sa venue, et John commençait à suspecter qu'elle avait déjà descendu quelques verres avant son arrivée. Si elle avait été sobre, elle y aurait pensé.

Il rebaissa les yeux sur son carnet en tâchant de prendre un air impassible.

- Non. J'ai un travail à effectuer et j'ai besoin d'être au calme pour ça.

Harry eut un ricanement rauque qui ressemblait étrangement à un aboiement de chien enroué.

- Au calme ? Tu as dû être servi cette nuit, alors !

John grimaça et décida d'ignorer la remarque. Il termina sa tasse de thé avant de se lever, puis déversa le contenu du sac en plastique sur la table. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant : examiner les affaires, et réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il ait au moins quelques pistes à présenter à Bill pour l'enterrement le lendemain.

- C'est quoi, tout ça ? demanda Harry en désignant du menton le tas de vêtements, le téléphone portable, les bagues, les chaussures et la montre.

- Des indices. Pour un meurtre.

Tout en buvant son thé à petites gorgées, sa sœur se pencha un peu en avant, les coudes sur la table pour examiner les objets de plus près.

John prit la chemise blanche et observa les éclaboussures de sang sur le col, l'épaule, le bras, le dos. Dans la pochette avant, il trouva seulement un chewing-gum à la menthe, encore emballé. Puis, il fouilla les poches du jean. Un stylo noir, quelques pièces de monnaie, un ticket de métro datant de la veille du meurtre. Rien d'essentiel, à première vue.

Un sifflement admiratif interrompit le cours de ses pensées et il leva les yeux vers sa sœur qui était à présent aussi debout, tenant à bout de bras les sous-vêtements du défunt.

- Boxer noir de marque super bien coupé. Je ne sais pas qui est ton macchabée, mais soit il avait très bon goût, soit il espérait passer une bonne soirée.

John resta muet de stupeur une seconde. Sa sœur venait de lui livrer un éventuel indice sur un plateau en argent. Andrew Cooper mettait-il souvent des sous-vêtements de marque ? De toute évidence, c'était le genre d'informations que Bill serait incapable de lui donner. Pour le savoir, il faudrait fouiller son appartement. Peut-être pourrait-il demander la clé à Bill ?

- Harry... commença-t-il avec un début de sourire. Ça te dirait de m'aider pour cette enquête ?

Après tout, si même _Sherlock_ avait besoin d'un assistant, ça ne pouvait pas être une si mauvaise idée. Harry, visiblement, pourrait remarquer des choses auxquelles il n'aurait pas pensé.

Elle haussa ses sourcils fins en reposant le caleçon sur la table, et esquissa un sourire carnassier.

- Tu ne me demanderais jamais ça si tu ne t'étais pas disputé avec Sherlock Holmes. Allez, avoue !

- Il est seulement occupé sur une affaire plus importante et m'a confié celle-ci à élucider de mon côté, c'est tout, mentit John sans sourciller en croisant les bras. Alors, tu acceptes ?

- A une seule condition, répondit Harry en croisant elle aussi les bras, comme pour l'imiter. Que tu me fasses un arrêt de travail d'une semaine. Je devrais être au boulot en ce moment même. Si je leur fais encore faux bond sans raison valable, je vais me faire virer.

John ouvrit la bouche, et puis la referma, et fronça les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur.

- Je ne peux pas, Harry. Tu n'es même pas malade, je ne peux pas te faire un arrêt sans...

- Alors je ne t'aiderai pas. Et tu ne dormiras pas chez moi ce soir.

Elle le toisa d'un air mauvais et ajouta avec un rictus diabolique :

- Et j'écrirai sur le blog de ton coloc' que tu m'as avoué ton attirance sexuelle pour lui. Je suis sûre que ça l'intéressera beaucoup.

- Quoi ?! s'indigna John en sentant la colère monter en lui, une sensation familière depuis toujours en présence de sa sœur.

_« Mamaaan ! John m'a tapée ! sanglote Harriet en se serrant contre sa mère, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage._

_- John ! Tu n'as pas honte ? C'est ta petite sœur, voyons ! Tu devrais la protéger ! »_

_Il proteste et clame son innocence, mais en vain. Il voit sa sœur esquisser un sourire mauvais et triomphant entre ses larmes de crocodile._

- Mon grand frère adoré est docteur, autant que j'en profite un peu, non ? »

Elle avait prévu son coup. C'était pour ça qu'elle s'était permis de boire à s'en rendre malade la veille. Elle comptait dès le début l'utiliser pour assurer ses arrières. Peut-être à l'instant même où il l'avait appelée. La garce.

John soupira, vaincu.

**oOo**

_**Malibu's bar – Jeudi, 18h20**_

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à examiner les affaires de Andrew Cooper et avaient pu en tirer quelques informations. Ils avaient consulté la liste d'appels reçus et envoyés du téléphone portable du défunt. C'était un modèle peu récent mais solide, utilitaire, fonctionnel. La liste ne gardait en mémoire que les dix derniers appels. Parmi eux, sa mère, Bill, un certain Sean, un certain Robert et une certaine Elena.

« Il faudra demander à ton ami qui ils sont, dit Harry en pointant du doigt les noms inscrits sur le carnet de John.

Elle prit deux gorgées de bière avant d'ajouter :

- Ils savent sûrement quelque chose.

Elle se caressait le menton d'un air pensif, et John dut se retenir de rire. Bizarrement, Harry semblait prendre très au sérieux cette enquête. Peut-être un peu trop. Elle commençait à se comporter comme une mauvaise actrice de série policière de bas étage.

- C'était bien ce que je comptais faire, demain, à l'enterrement, répondit-il en buvant son café serré sans sucre.

Le bar était assez calme, la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Il y avait un couple dans un coin qui se chuchotait des douceurs, et un groupe d'amis en terrasse était un peu plus bruyant : l'un d'entre eux fêtait son anniversaire, apparemment. Le serveur nettoyait les tables libres avec un chiffon humide.

Il examina le reste de ses notes. Les bagues n'avaient été d'aucune utilité. Elles n'avaient rien de spécial. Pas plus que la montre, si ce n'est qu'elle était waterproof et que le bracelet avait déjà été changé au moins une fois. Ils en sauraient probablement plus le lendemain : il avait appelé Bill qui avait promis de demander les clés de l'appartement à la mère d'Andrew afin qu'ils puissent aller fouiller les lieux du crime après l'enterrement.

- Tu sais, je trouve que c'est une bonne chose.

Il releva la tête de ses notes et regarda Harry, un sourcil relevé.

- De quoi ?

- Que tu enquêtes avec Sherlock Holmes. Et que tu vives avec lui.

Les yeux bleus de Harry étaient perçants et son visage sérieux. De l'eye-liner noir agrandissait ses yeux, et elle paraissait un peu plus jeune et en meilleure santé, une fois maquillée. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon lâche retenu par des baguettes chinoises, et plusieurs mèches d'un roux cuivré ondulaient sur son cou et ses épaules. Elle avait toujours eu les cheveux un peu bouclés, contrairement à lui. Elle portait une longue robe verte décolletée, un collier en bois sombre et des boucles d'oreille volumineuses assorties.

John soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pour la centième fois, nous ne sommes pas un couple.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se fatiguait encore à le préciser. Soit les gens ne le croyaient pas, soit ils insistaient, probablement juste pour le taquiner. Même sur son blog. Visiblement, les gens trouvaient cela très amusant.

Que des inconnus dans un hôtel qu'il ne reverrait jamais pensent que Sherlock et lui étaient en couple, ce n'était pas bien grave. Mais que sa propre sœur, ses amis, et toutes les femmes avec qui il essayait de construire une relation le pensent, ça, c'était un problème pour John. Et Sherlock n'aidait vraiment pas à ne jamais nier les sous-entendus qu'ils recevaient régulièrement. A moins qu'il n'en comprenne même pas le sens ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, éluda Harry d'un geste de la main avant de s'appuyer sur un coude sur la table, en le pointant du doigt de sa main libre. Tu as changé. Tu sembles plus heureux. Et plus que tout, il t'a tiré de l'armée. Je suis sûre que sans lui, une fois guéri tu serais retourné tout droit en Afghanistan. Pas vrai ? Il faudra que je le remercie un jour. »

John se tendit légèrement à la mention d'Afghanistan. Le plus souvent, leurs disputes commençaient exactement comme ça. Harry avait toujours participé aux manifestations pacifistes et ne portait pas l'armée dans son cœur. Quand il s'était engagé, elle avait refusé de lui parler pendant presque un an, et était même allée jusqu'à l'accuser de tuer des enfants innocents et de sauver des assassins. Lui, de son côté, lui rappelait systématiquement son alcoolisme et sa relation foireuse avec Clara, et alors le ton montait très vite.

Mais cette fois-ci, Harry se retint de dire quoi que ce soit de négatif sur l'armée. Et à en juger par sa manière de pincer ses lèvres, ce n'était certainement pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

John décida de se comporter en adulte et acquiesça gravement. Il détourna les yeux et observa l'animation dans la rue. Les voitures et taxis s'arrêtaient au feu. Une moto le grilla, s'attirant les insultes d'un piéton.

Harry avait probablement raison. Sans Sherlock, il serait retourné sur le champ de bataille sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, une fois sa douleur psychosomatique guérie. Il n'aurait pas supporté de s'installer dans une routine morne, se sentant chaque jour un peu plus inutile. Sherlock lui fournissait tout ce dont il avait besoin, le frisson du danger, la compagnie, la fascination sans cesse renouvelée.

Son portable émit une brève sonnerie et il le sortit de la poche de sa veste en fronçant les sourcils. C'était un message de Sherlock. Évidemment. Qui d'autre ? Toutes ses autres connaissances, à part Harry, préféraient l'appeler directement.

_On n'a plus de lait. - SH_

Bien malgré lui, un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. A la longue, il ne savait plus s'il devait se sentir agacé ou amusé.

**oOo**

_**Appartement de Harriet Watson – Jeudi, 23h30**_

John fut réveillé en sursaut par des sons stridents et réguliers. Il se redressa brusquement sur le canapé-lit en cherchant à tâtons l'interrupteur de la lampe, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et les sens en alerte. Puis il se rappela qu'il n'était plus à Baker Street, mais bien chez sa sœur, plus précisément dans son salon baigné dans la pénombre. Il s'assit sur le canapé en maudissant Harry intérieurement. Elle avait sans doute trouvé le moyen d'oublier son portable dans le salon. Il saisit son propre téléphone pour s'en servir comme d'une lampe et se leva pour identifier la source du vacarme. La faible lumière bleutée éclaira la pièce avec quelque chose d'irréel et d'imprécis. Les contours des meubles étaient comme floutés et les phares des rares voitures qui passaient dans la rue projetaient de longs faisceaux de lumière mouvants sur le plafond.

Les bips aigus et entêtés continuaient de lui agresser les oreilles.

Quelque chose brillait sur la table. Une petite lueur fluorescente et ronde. Au milieu des affaires de la victime. C'était de là que venait cette insupportable sonnerie.

La montre.

C'était la montre qui sonnait.

Il tendit le bras pour la saisir, et tout s'arrêta avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Plus de bruit. Plus de lumière. Le silence et l'obscurité.

Il prit doucement l'objet au creux de sa main, comme un oisillon fragile.

« C'est quoi ce vacarme ? s'éleva la voix de sa sœur dans son dos, alors que la pièce était soudain inondée d'une lumière agressive.

John plissa les yeux en grimaçant et se tourna vers elle, sa main en visière pour se protéger de la trop forte luminosité.

Harry, elle, semblait bien réveillée, bien que seulement vêtue d'un très ample t-shirt noir qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Elle tenait à la main un verre à demi-plein d'un liquide ambré.

John fronça les sourcils et indiqua le verre d'un geste du menton.

- Du whisky ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

- J'arrive pas à fermer l'œil sans ça, répondit sèchement Harry en se renfrognant, et termina son verre cul-sec, comme s'il elle avait craint qu'il ne le lui arrache des mains.

John secoua lentement la tête d'un air désapprobateur, avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à la montre à présent muette. En regardant de près, il se rendit compte que le voyant ALM était enclenché.

- Regarde, Harry, dit-il en lui tendant la montre. Elle est réglée pour sonner à 23h30.

Harry prit la montre dans sa main et la regarda avec un sourcil haussé.

John se sentait à présent tout à fait réveillé et tenta de pousser le raisonnement plus loin. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une fausse piste, peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire. Mais ça pouvait aussi être un indice, quelque chose à creuser, comme le caleçon.

- Une drôle d'heure pour mettre une alarme, tu ne trouves pas ? Une alarme, ça se met le matin pour se réveiller, pas le soir.

Harry fit une légère moue.

- Je vois bien une raison évidente pour la faire sonner à cette heure là. Mais je ne pense pas que ton macchabée prenait la pilule. »

**oOo**

_**-Vendredi, 03h27-**_

_La TV a implosé. Ramène une autre dès que possible. - SH_

John décida d'éteindre son portable pour le reste de la nuit.

**oOo**

_**Cimetière militaire – Vendredi, 9h30**_

Harry bailla ostensiblement alors que Bill et John échangeaient une poignée de main ferme.

« John, je te présente ma femme, Emily. Emily, voici John Watson, capitaine de mon régiment, annonça Bill en glissant un regard tendre vers la jeune femme brune à son bras qui tenait une gerbe de fleurs bleues.

Son ventre proéminent attirait le regard, tendant le tissu sombre de son large chemisier sombre.

- Enchantée. Bill m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Sa voix était chaude et teintée d'un léger accent canadien. Les fossettes qui creusaient ses joues embellissaient étrangement son visage un peu rond. Sa peau mate semblait presque onctueuse.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, Emily, vous êtes aussi belle que Bill le prétendait, déclara poliment John en sentant un sourire naître sur son visage malgré lui.

Son ami avait à peine 27 ans et se retrouvait déjà marié et bientôt père. En le regardant, John avait l'impression de faire du sur-place dans sa vie. Il avait bientôt 40 ans, était en colocation, sans relation sérieuse ni même de petite amie de passage, et sa mère ne pouvait certainement pas compter sur Harry pour lui donner des petits enfants.

En un sens, il devait admettre qu'il enviait un peu Bill. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait choisi son mode de vie en joignant l'armée puis en s'installant avec Sherlock. Peut-être qu'il ne saurait même pas quoi faire d'une vie normale, heureuse et prévisible. Une maison, une femme, des enfants, un chien et un travail sans surprise. Une vie sans remous, puis une mort banale et paisible.

Non, ce n'était pas pour lui.

- Bas les pattes, John... plaisanta Bill d'un ton menaçant, comme pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Emily se contenta d'un faible sourire et John eut un rire forcé, avant d'indiquer sa sœur du doigt après un raclement de gorge.

- Je vous présente Harry, ma petite sœur. Elle m'aide pour l'enquête.

Harry se contenta de claquer la langue avec une parodie nonchalante de salut militaire. Elle ne semblait pas ravie d'avoir été tirée du lit et encore moins d'avoir dû s'habiller _convenablement_ et avec des couleurs sombres. Durant tout le trajet dans le taxi, elle avait pesté contre les militaires, les armes à feu, la guerre dans le monde et le budget colossal de l'armée, et John avait dû lui faire promettre de ne pas faire de scandale pendant l'éloge funèbre.

Elle portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, une veste noire, et ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon strict. Et pour être franc, John trouvait qu'elle ressemblait plus à un garçon de café qu'à une personne qui se rend à un enterrement.

- L'enterrement commence à 10h. Je vous ai fait venir un peu plus tôt pour parler de l'enquête. Ainsi Sherlock refuse toujours d'y participer, John ?

La joie feinte qui avait soufflé sur leur petit groupe retomba aussitôt comme une chape de plomb. John acquiesça gravement en sortant son carnet.

- En effet, il ne nous aidera pas. Mais comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone tout à l'heure, on a peut-être quelques pistes à explorer. On va avoir besoin de fouiller son appartement et d'interroger son entourage.

- J'y avais pensé, et j'ai donc amené la clef, mais...

Bill grimaça légèrement et n'acheva pas sa phrase alors qu'il donnait la clef de l'appartement à John.

Emily le regarda d'un air inquiet en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- A vrai dire... commença-t-il comme s'il cherchait ses mots, et Emily prit aussitôt la relève d'une voix basse, comme pour que personne d'autre ne puisse les entendre :

- Bill n'a mis personne au courant à propos de l'enquête, à part la mère d'Andy.

- J'ai pensé qu'il était préférable que ça reste secret, au cas où le meurtrier ferait partie de son entourage. On ne sait jamais, confirma Bill.

John hocha de la tête pour approuver la décision de son ami, et relut ses notes en diagonale. - Voilà qui risque de compliquer les interrogatoires...

Non seulement il ne pourrait pas poser de questions claires et directes aux suspects, mais il ne pourrait prendre aucune note. Il devrait tout garder en tête, chaque détail, chaque nom.

Si seulement Sherlock était là...

- Il va falloir faire preuve de subtilité, frangin ! Tu verras, on va former un duo de choc ! s'exclama Harry en lui envoyant une claque virile dans le dos alors qu'il rangeait son carnet dans sa veste.

- Seigneur... » soupira John en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un moineau perché sur une pierre tombale s'envola à tire d'aile et disparut au loin.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence oppressant. Toutes les tentatives de conversation mouraient très vite sur leurs lèvres. John examinait les alentours tout en tournant et retournant la clef dans la poche de sa veste.

Les pierres tombales, toutes blanches et calibrées sur le même modèle, hérissaient la pelouse de part et d'autre du chemin de terre qui traversait le vaste cimetière en une ligne droite. La rosée scintillait sur l'herbe d'un vert intense. Aucun nuage ne tachait l'azur du ciel.

Un temps trop radieux pour un enterrement.

Emily, fatiguée, avait fini par s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre, caressant son ventre bombé comme machinalement. La brise matinale faisait onduler ses cheveux.

Quelques personnes arrivèrent d'abord au compte-gouttes, notamment une dizaine de militaires gradés venus rendre honneur à Andrew Cooper, dont un qui avait amené une cornemuse. John échangea quelques politesses respectueuses avec eux, à voix basse, comme pour ne pas perturber le sommeil des morts pour la Reine et la Patrie.

Un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes arriva ensuite. Des jeunes. D'anciens camarades de Andrew. John se sentit vite dépassé. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'être présenté au quart de ce groupe, qu'un autre fit irruption. Le défunt, semblait-il, avait fait partie d'une troupe de théâtre d'improvisation.

John ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il y ait autant de monde présent. Il s'était imaginé que seule la proche famille et deux ou trois amis viendraient lui rendre hommage. Mais visiblement, Andrew Cooper était un jeune homme très aimé et très sociable. Il comptait déjà plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes sur les lieux, et le flot des arrivants ne semblait pas se tarir. Tous avaient apporté au moins une rose blanche, ou des bouquets entiers.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu à un enterrement, c'était à la mort de son père. Mis à part John, seules Harry et leur mère avaient fait le déplacement. C'était un homme dur, solitaire et violent qui n'était pas franchement aimé. Une cirrhose l'avait emporté.

Il vit arriver de loin une femme âgée en fauteuil roulant, poussée par un infirmier. Une couverture était posée sur ses genoux. Alors qu'elle approchait, John put mieux examiner son visage. Elle n'était pas tellement âgée, sans doute la cinquantaine, mais avec son visage creusé par la fatigue et le chagrin, ses yeux rougis soulignés par de larges cernes violacées, on lui aurait bien donné vingt ans de plus. C'était sans aucun doute la mère de Andrew Cooper. Bill lui avait dit qu'elle avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes suite à un accident de voiture où son mari avait trouvé la mort, et qu'elle commençait à perdre lentement la mémoire.

Et à présent elle perdait son seul et unique fils. Pauvre femme.

En apercevant Bill, elle esquissa un sourire si triste et empreint de douleur que John sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Bill ! Oh, Bill... Je suis si contente que tu sois venu, dit-elle en tendant des bras tremblants.

Bill se pencha pour l'enlacer avec tendresse et répondit d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion :

- Bien sûr que je suis venu, Meredith, Andy était mon meilleur ami, vous le savez.

John sentit son malaise s'accroître. Il n'avait pas sa place au milieu de ces gens qui éprouvaient un chagrin sincère et profond. Il n'avait même jamais connu le défunt.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années s'approcha à son tour du groupe. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur noir austère, et portait un assez long manteau noir cintré qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux. Son chapeau noir à voilette dissimulait en partie son regard, mais lui donnait un air distingué et grave.

- Mrs Brooke, la salua respectueusement Bill.

- Oh je t'en prie, Bill, appelle-moi Elena, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, répondit-elle d'une voix caressante alors que ses lèvres pâles se recourbaient en un sourire vide de joie.

Ses cheveux lui frôlaient les épaules en de douces vaguelettes d'un châtain cendré, et encadraient son visage, lune triste et blême. Elle avait un charme insaisissable, sans pourtant correspondre aux canons actuels de la beauté.

- Mrs Broo-euh, Elena était mon professeur de psychologie quand j'étais encore étudiant, expliqua Bill à John qui sortit soudain de sa transe en réalisant qu'il avait ouvertement dévisagé la femme. Elle n'est plus mon professeur depuis longtemps et nous sommes amis, mais j'ai toujours du mal à l'appeler par son prénom.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit John en plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts de Elena Brooke.

Bien que ombragés par le chapeau, il pouvait percevoir leur intensité, et la douleur profonde et sincère qui s'y lisait. Son mascara avait un peu coulé. Harry ricana et donna un coup de coude censé être discret à Bill.

- Ok, Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu dis que mon frère est un casanova ! »

John et Bill lui jetèrent aussitôt un regard désapprobateur. Harry se tut et serra la main de Elena en se présentant. Il remarqua que la main de sa sœur tremblait légèrement. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de boire un verre depuis la veille, tant il l'avait pressée pour qu'ils arrivent à l'heure au cimetière, et elle devait être déjà en manque.

Alors qu'Elena adressait ses condoléances à Meredith Cooper d'une voix émue, un autre jeune homme rejoignit la foule qui se faisait massive. Des lunettes rectangulaires à la monture épaisse chevauchaient son nez un peu tordu, et ses cheveux d'un blond filasse tombaient en mèches désordonnées sur son front et ses oreilles. John n'aurait su dire s'il était seulement mal coiffé ou si sa coiffure était savamment étudiée pour qu'il ait l'air de sortir tout juste du lit. Il détonait un peu dans le groupe, avec son jean gris, ses baskets blanches, son blouson en cuir et son sac en bandoulière aux motifs du drapeau britannique.

Une tenue plutôt inappropriée pour l'occasion. Les militaires, eux, étaient en uniforme et les civils étaient tous vêtus de noir de la tête au pied avec classe et dignité. John lui-même était venu en costume noir et avait mis une cravate noire pour l'occasion. C'était la moindre des choses, lors d'un enterrement.

« Sean Clarkson, répondit Bill à la question muette de John. Il était en médecine avec moi et suivait aussi les cours de Mrs Brooke. Elena, Andy et lui étaient très proches et s'entendaient très bien.

Sean et Elena venaient de se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre et sanglotaient en silence.

John dut se retenir de sortir son carnet. Il allait devoir retenir toutes les informations dans un coin de sa tête avant de pouvoir les mettre sur papier. Il se répéta intérieurement le nom de Sean plusieurs fois. Comment Sherlock faisait-il pour stocker les informations dans son palais mental ? John, lui, ne serait pas même capable d'avoir un placard mental. Une boîte à chaussures mentale, tout au plus.

- C'est pas un soldat, ce Sean ? demanda Harry, l'air soudainement intéressée.

Bill sembla déstabilisé, comme s'il avait déjà oublié sa présence.

- Non, il a suivi des études pharmaceutiques. Il est stagiaire dans une pharmacie. Pourquoi ?

- Je vous laisse les autres. Celui-là, il est pour moi. » répondit-elle seulement, les yeux animés d'une lueur d'intérêt, avant de se diriger droit vers lui sans la moindre hésitation.

A l'époque, Harry avait commencé un cursus de pharmaceutique et se destinait à travailler dans ce milieu lorsqu'elle s'était mise à boire. Elle avait raté une année, puis complètement délaissé ses études lorsqu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Clara. Et aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus qu'une employée anonyme et interchangeable dans une entreprise d'électroménager. Un travail basique que le premier venu pouvait accomplir aussi bien qu'elle. La chute avait été rude.

John se demandait parfois si elle avait des regrets. Mais après tout, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas été prévenue des centaines de fois.

En la regardant discuter avec le jeune homme, John sentit son cœur s'emplir d'une étrange mélancolie.

**oOo**

_**-10h05-**_

Le coin de pelouse où trônait le cercueil recouvert du drapeau britannique était ensoleillé. Plusieurs rangées de chaises blanches parfaitement alignées lui faisaient face, et toute l'assemblée assise regardait en silence Meredith Cooper, poussée par l'infirmier, se diriger vers la petite estrade qui avait été installée pour l'éloge funèbre. Son fauteuil roulant la mettant dans l'incapacité de gravir l'estrade, elle fit directement face à la foule. Le prêtre avait dû lui donner un micro, puisque John entendit distinctement la voix chevrotante d'émotion de la pauvre femme résonner dans l'air matinal. Il tendit le cou pour tenter de l'apercevoir, mais sans succès. Il se trouvait dans la huitième rangée et ne voyait que l'infirmier et le dessus du crâne de Meredith par-dessus l'océan de têtes devant lui.

Il renonça à apercevoir la mère éplorée, et entreprit d'examiner les gens autour de lui. A sa gauche, Bill écoutait gravement, la mâchoire crispée et les yeux brillants. Il serrait la main de sa femme dans la sienne. Non, inutile de s'attarder sur lui. John _savait_ qu'il était innocent.

A sa gauche, il reconnut quelques personnes du groupe d'improvisation théâtrale. Il y avait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, particulièrement grand, au nez retroussé, et aux yeux particulièrement expressifs. Une jeune fille blonde sans doute à peine majeure qui se tamponnait le bout rose de son nez avec un mouchoir déjà trop usé. Et un homme plus âgé au crâne dégarni et aux joues creuses qui tournait et retournait nerveusement une cigarette avec ses doigts osseux.

La sonnerie caractéristique d'un texto retentit dans la poche de sa veste, ce qui lui valut plusieurs regards désapprobateurs, voire ouvertement hostiles. Il leva la main en un geste d'excuse contrit, et s'empressa de sortir son portable qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre pour la cérémonie.

C'était un message de Sherlock.

_Scène de crime. Bart's. Maintenant. - SH_

John fronça les sourcils. Bart's ? Il n'y avait rien qui puisse intéresser Sherlock à Bart's : il avait sans doute déjà examiné le corps de l'architecte, et...

A moins qu'un crime ait eu _lieu_ à Bart's ?

Mike.

Molly.

Étaient-ils sains et saufs ?

Non. Il ne pouvait pas quitter l'enterrement. Non seulement ce serait extrêmement grossier, mais il avait lui aussi son enquête à mener. Il se décida à répondre.

_Je suis à l'enterrement de Andrew, je ne peux pas venir. Que s'est-il passé à Bart's ?_

Il régla son portable en mode silencieux et le garda dans sa main en attendant une réponse du détective. Il releva la tête. Meredith Cooper semblait terminer son discours. Elle sanglotait si fort que ses paroles étaient devenues incompréhensibles. L'infirmier, un jeune homme asiatique au visage rond, lui massait le dos d'un air réconfortant.

Que dirait Sherlock s'il était présent ? Tout cet étalage de sentiments à vif lui porterait sans doute sur les nerfs et il lancerait des commentaires blessants et cruels sans même s'en rendre compte. Était-ce pour cette raison que jamais Lestrade ne leur avait communiqué les dates et lieux des enterrements de victimes lors des cas sur lesquels ils avaient enquêté ? Sherlock pourrait certainement trouver une profusion d'indices et de preuves, mais gâcherait une cérémonie indispensable au deuil de la famille et des amis du défunt.

Il regarda à nouveau du coin de l'œil les personnes sur les chaises voisines. Qu'est-ce que Sherlock déduirait en les voyant ? La jeune fille blonde utilisait un mouchoir déjà en boule et imbibé de larmes. Que pouvait-il en déduire ? Qu'elle n'avait plus d'autres mouchoirs ?

Génial. Très utile, cette information.

Il soupira et regarda devant lui. Sean et Elena étaient assis là. L'homme avait dû se raser la nuque quelques jours plus tôt, puisque ça commençait à repousser. Et il avait là un grain de beauté proéminent qui devait sans doute le gêner. Quant à elle, il ne put rien en déduire, si ce n'est que ses cheveux étaient propres et bien coiffés.

Le portable vibra silencieusement au creux de sa main.

_Andrew qui ? Peu importe. Viens. Bart's. Beaucoup plus amusant. - SH_

John leva les yeux au ciel. Sherlock semblait avoir déjà supprimé Andrew Cooper de son « disque dur ». Il éteignit son portable sans répondre, non sans une pointe de culpabilité. Sherlock avait besoin de lui. Mais Bill aussi, et il lui avait fait une promesse.

Sherlock pouvait très bien s'en sortir sans lui quelques jours, alors que Bill dépendait vraiment de lui pour cette affaire. Il ne devait pas penser à ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer de si « amusant » à Bart's. Bill comptait sur lui.

Meredith Cooper venait de reprendre sa place dans l'assemblée, et un militaire gradé était monté sur l'estrade et entamait un discours strict et élogieux sur Andrew. Louant son courage, son efficacité, sa carrière prometteuse.

La cérémonie dura en tout un peu plus de deux heures. Bill fit un discours très touchant. Sean raconta quelques anecdotes amusantes sur son défunt ami qui tirèrent à sa mère un pauvre sourire entre ses sanglots. Il ne lâcha pas une seule larme de tout son discours, et agissait comme un étudiant nerveux qui essaye d'amuser le jury lors d'un examen oral. Lorsqu'Elena prit la parole, John comprit qu'elle était la petite amie avec qui Andrew avait rompu récemment. Elle exprima sa profonde tristesse et dit en pleurant qu'elle ignorait pourquoi Andrew avait accompli ce geste fatal, et que si elle en était la cause, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle semblait réellement dévastée.

Ainsi, Andrew était sorti avec l'ancien professeur de Bill et Sean. Ils devaient bien avoir... vingt ans de différence ? Pouvait-il considérer Elena comme suspecte ? Un crime passionnel, peut-être ?

Il en saurait certainement plus en fouillant dans l'appartement de Andrew...

L'assemblée éplorée se rassembla autour de la tombe alors que le cercueil descendait lentement dans le trou rectangulaire. Le prêtre dit quelques mots, et l'hymne britannique flotta dans le cimetière vide.

**oOo**

**22, Greek Street – Vendredi, 14h32**

Le quartier de Soho était un vrai labyrinthe, et des travaux bloquaient l'accès à certaines rues, si bien que le taxi dut faire des détours et qu'ils se retrouvèrent coincés dans des embouteillages. Ils décidèrent de terminer le trajet à pied en mangeant un sandwich. Tout en sirotant une fiole de whisky, pour Harry.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur place, John était sur les nerfs et Harry se plaignait d'avoir des ampoules aux pieds.

Le bâtiment s'élevait sur une dizaine d'étages, était gris clair, neuf, impersonnel. Harry leva ses yeux bleus vers le haut de l'immeuble, sa main en visière sur son front.

« Si on coince ton meurtrier, je l'achève de mes propres mains. Je n'ai jamais autant marché de ma vie ! »

John esquissa un sourire en coin et ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble.

Troisième étage, à droite.

La porte était barrée de plusieurs bandes jaunes **CRIME SCENE DO NOT ENTER**. John sortit la clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte avant de la pousser. Harry se pencha pour se glisser sous les bandes, et il la suivit. Il reconnut au premier coup d'œil l'appartement qu'il avait vu sur les photos de Bill. Le cadavre en moins. Il s'agenouilla pour toucher du bout de ses doigts gantés la large tache de sang sec sur le tapis vert pomme.

« Bon, comment on procède ?

John se releva à la question de sa sœur. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de devoir expliquer au gardien ce qu'il faisait dans l'appartement d'un mort.

- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Nous n'avons pas l'autorisation d'être ici, il nous faut faire vite. Toi, va examiner ses sous-vêtements, moi, je fouille le salon.

Un large sourire fendit le visage fin de Harry.

- Mon frère si droit et irréprochable m'ordonne de tripoter les sous-vêtements d'un mort... Décidément, Sherlock Holmes a une bonne influence sur toi ! »

John leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre.

Le sol près de l'entrée était un peu sale, comme si plusieurs personnes étaient entrées sans s'essuyer les pieds. Probablement la police et les ambulanciers qui étaient venus constater le décès. Rien de bien significatif.

Sur la table basse, un cendrier blanc où trois cigarettes étaient écrasées, un briquet rouge illustré d'un taureau noir, un bloc-notes dont une page était déchirée (sans doute pour la lettre d'adieu), ainsi qu'un verre de vin presque vide. John se dirigea vers la petite cuisine adjacente, et ouvrit le frigidaire. Andrew Cooper n'était en permission que pour une semaine lorsqu'il était mort. Il n'y avait que peu de choses : quelques yaourts, deux bières, des œufs. Et la bouteille de vin encore ouverte, dans la porte du frigidaire. Andrew avait-il voulu boire une dernière gorgée de vin avant de mettre fin à ses jours ?

John soupira. Hormis cette piste sur le caleçon, tout portait à croire que le soldat s'était suicidé.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » résonna alors une voix forte mais vibrante de peur depuis l'entrée. John sentit son corps se raidir et il sortit de la cuisine en tâchant d'élaborer un mensonge crédible.

De toute évidence, ils avaient mal refermé la porte, car un vieil homme avait glissé sa tête dans l'entrebâillement, et regardait à l'intérieur avec des yeux ronds, la lèvre tremblante. Quand il aperçut John, il ouvrit tout à fait la porte, l'air déjà plus assuré, comme s'il était rassuré de constater que l'appartement n'était pas hanté par le fantôme de Andrew Cooper.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? Je vais appeler la police !

John leva les mains d'un air qu'il espérait rassurant.

- Monsieur, n'ayez crainte, nous ne sommes pas...

- Détectives Watson et Watson, pour vous servir ! La famille de M. Cooper nous a chargés d'enquêter sur sa mort suspecte. Pouvez-vous répondre à quelques questions.. monsieur ? Quel est votre nom ?

Harry, qui avait surgi de nulle part, était soudain devant John et serrait d'autorité la main du vieillard sans lui laisser l'occasion de répliquer. L'homme, abasourdi, répondit machinalement :

- Euh.. Oui, bien sûr. Je suis Edward Wing, le voisin du dessous. J'ai entendu du bruit, désolé, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il y avait une enquête en cours...

Et le voilà qui s'excusait même. John lança un regard admiratif à sa sœur et enchaîna, carnet et stylo en main.

- Avez-vous entendu du bruit, mardi soir ? Andrew vous a-t-il paru différent de d'habitude, le jour de sa mort ?

Le vieillard baissa les yeux et se mit à lisser les bandes jaunes qui le séparait des détectives en herbe, comme pour garder une contenance.

- J'ai déjà dit tout ça à vos collègues policiers, mais oui, j'ai entendu un bruit, à 23h30. J'ai cru qu'il avait fait tomber quelque chose, puisqu'il y a eu comme un bruit assourdissant suivi d'un vacarme... j'imagine que c'était son corps heurtant le sol.

Il se racla la gorge, visiblement perturbé.

- M. Cooper et moi-même n'étions pas vraiment en bons termes, détectives Watson et Watson, et vous savez, dans cet immeuble, on entend tout, et il rentrait souvent tard le soir. J'entends tout, moi, je sais quand les voisins passent l'aspirateur, et à quelle heure ils sortent de chez eux ou rentrent. Heureusement, il n'était pas souvent là, Dieu bénisse l'armée ! Mais je vous assure quand quand il était là, je...

- 23h30, dites-vous ? le coupa John d'une voix blanche.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'un hasard, mais... Il échangea un regard avec Harry, qui articula « _la montre_ » sans un bruit.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr, parce que ça m'a réveillé en sursaut. A mon âge vous savez, on se couche tôt.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai frappé le plafond avec mon balai, comme d'habitude. Mais comme il n'y avait plus de bruit, je me suis rendormi.

- Avez-vous entendu un autre bruit, après ça ? Quelqu'un quittant l'appartement de M. Cooper, par exemple ?

Le vieillard secoua la tête d'un air solennel. John soupira et referma son carnet, prêt à clore cette histoire ridicule et retourner prêter main-forte à Sherlock. Il redoutait seulement les explications qu'il devrait donner à Bill qui croyait dur comme fer à sa théorie.

- Par contre, quelqu'un est sorti de chez lui avant qu'il se flingue.

La voix du vieil homme lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide. John releva brusquement la tête et le dévisagea.

- L'avez-vous signalé à la police ?

L'homme haussa les épaules, l'air peu concerné.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Je ne pensais pas que ça les intéresserait. »

**oOo**

_**Appartement de Harriet Watson – Vendredi, 16h12**_

« Récapitulons.

Assise sur le canapé où John avait (mal) dormi cette nuit, Harry se massait les tempes d'un air concentré, ses yeux bleus fixés sur le verre de whisky posé sur la table basse.

- Que sait-on sur ce suicide-meurtre, à la lumière de ces dernières révélations ?

John se retint de railler sa sœur et ses phrases qui semblaient tout droit sorties d'un mauvais film policier. Il se racla la gorge et feuilleta son carnet pour répondre :

- Tué avec son arme de service, il a écrit un mot que nous n'avons pas pu examiner, mais dans le message laissé sur le répondeur de sa mère, sa voix est étrangement monotone et dénuée d'émotion, comme s'il lisait un texte. Sa montre a sonné à l'heure exacte de sa mort, et quelqu'un a quitté son appartement environ un quart d'heure avant. Probablement une femme, d'après le voisin, qui porterait des talons.

- Ce qui confirme l'hypothèse du boxer, précisa Harry en levant un peu le menton fièrement.

- Tout à fait. Andrew Cooper avait dans ses tiroirs surtout des caleçons informes, il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'habiller aussi bien. Ça, plus la bouteille de vin ouverte et le deuxième verre de vin qu'on a retrouvé vide dans l'évier, tout porte à croire qu'il était en charmante compagnie. On cherche donc une femme qui porte des talons. Probablement dans son entourage.

- Ou une prostituée ?

John grimaça et secoua lentement la tête.

- De ce que je connais de Andrew, ce n'était pas son genre.

- Si je comptais me suicider, moi aussi je voudrais m'envoyer en l'air une dernière fois...

C'était bien le genre de choses que John n'avait pas envie d'entendre de la part de sa petite sœur.

- Réfléchis un peu, Harry. On n'a pas trouvé de préservatif, et pourquoi aurait-il servi du vin ou se serait-il fait beau pour une prostituée ?

- Une connaissance, alors. Son ex, tu crois ?

- Elena Brooke... murmura John en repensant à la belle femme au regard triste qu'il avait vue à l'enterrement.

Il acquiesça lentement.

- C'est son ex, elle doit certainement connaître toutes les femmes dans l'entourage d'Andrew. Si seulement on pouvait l'interroger... Mais pour ça il nous faudrait des contacts avec la police... Quelqu'un comme...

Son téléphone sonna dans la poche de sa veste et il le sortit, fronçant les sourcils en voyant le nom affiché.

- Quand on parle du loup...

Il décrocha et colla le téléphone à son oreille.

- Greg ? »

**oOo**

_**221B, Baker Street – Vendredi, 17h04**_

La porte claqua derrière lui avec le bruit métallique qui lui était devenu si familier. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à monter les escaliers.

Lestrade ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, et ce n'était pas de gaîté de cœur qu'il était venu. John savait que ça avait sans doute un rapport avec l'affaire de Sherlock. Mais il avait besoin de Lestrade s'il voulait obtenir un interrogatoire d'Elena et progresser dans son enquête.

La marche grinça sous ses pieds.

Il entra dans le salon sans prendre la peine de retirer sa veste.

Lestrade était assis sur le fauteuil de John, les jambes croisées d'un air faussement décontracté, et mâchait bruyamment un muffin. Mrs Hudson était en train de poser un plateau chargé de gâteaux et de thé sur la table basse. Elle leva les yeux à l'entrée de John et se redressa avec un sourire en joignant les mains.

« Oh John, mon chéri, on commençait à s'inquiéter, vous savez ! Où étiez-vous passé ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et John ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

- J'avais une affaire à régler. J'aurais dû vous prévenir, je suis désolé, Mrs Hudson.

Elle eut un petit rire et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Oh, ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour Sherlock, il ne fait que des bêtises quand vous n'êtes pas là.

Sur ces mots, elle le contourna et sortit. Ce n'est qu'alors que John aperçut Sherlock qui lui tournait le dos, immobile comme une statue, près de la cheminée. Ses épaules semblaient tendues.

- Asseyez-vous, les garçons, on n'a pas toute la journée ! lança Lestrade depuis son fauteuil tout en léchant les miettes sur ses doigts.

Sherlock pivota lentement sur ses talons et se dirigea droit vers le canapé où il se laissa tomber, sans un regard ni pour l'inspecteur, ni pour le médecin.

John fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard interrogateur à Lestrade, mais celui-ci se contenta d'indiquer du doigt le canapé d'un air impatient.

Une fois assis à côté de Sherlock dont les grandes jambes prenaient toute la place, John posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et regarda Lestrade, comme si son colocataire n'était pas là.

- Greg, pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ?

Lestrade haussa les sourcils et écarta les bras d'un air moqueur.

- Thérapie de couple ! »


End file.
